Rebound
by Blitney
Summary: After so many terrible things and relationships that Kagome has been through, she's ready to give up on men all together. Inuyasha was never supposed to be someone she trusted, but now in her Junior Year of college, things are starting to change and not just her drinking habits. **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character!**
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up With A Hangover

**Chapter One:**

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_

"Ugh…." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to try and assess what the hell was going on. She was on her couch in her living room of her one bedroom apartment. She sat up to realize that the banging she heard was not the sound of her head throbbing from the excruciating headache of her massive hangover, but someone at her front door. Slowly she got up from the couch. As she moved, the mountain of empty beer cans and bottles of wine clanked and echoed in her sensitive ears as they fell and hit the ground. As she made her way to the door she kicked and shuffled through the meadow of hollow coffee cups and empty fast-food bags.

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_

"Fuck, I'm coming! Hold on! Damn!" Kagome screamed, not caring who was at the door, she just wanted the banging to stop. She opened it to be greeted by her four best friends in the entire world: Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Ayame. "Shit, I should've known." She said with a hardened smile.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's nearly two in the afternoon! You needed to wake your ass up and you know it!" The lovely Sango snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Have no fear, my dear! We brought gifts!" Ayame smiled as she held up the drink carrier full of coffees. Kagome gladly stepped aside to let them in.

"Girl, you need to quit drinking long enough to clean this place. The damage you can do in a week is out of this world." Kirara laughed as she went to the kitchen to get a garbage bag to clean up the mess in Kagome's living room.

"Oh, whatever. You know I'll be back to normal in a week or two, so you bitches can get off my case." Kagome giggled. She knew how bad everything looked but she didn't care. Normally, she's a neat freak but when she's binge drinking to get over a break-up, like what she's doing now, her care for tidiness goes out the window. Last week, she finally left Hojo after dating for 2 years. The first year and half were great, until he starting beating the shit out of her every night and calling her names like 'whore' and 'slut' and 'bitch' all because he found out she wasn't a virgin. She actually broke down and told him her horrible story about being raped when she was 14 by a man named Naraku, feeling like he cared enough about her to understand and let her open up to him. Instead of understanding like a normal person, he totally said it was her fault, and the beatings started for 'tricking him into thinking she was a nice girl.' That was a mistake for sure. Whatever, she was moving on. She always could get over the worst of times when she had alcohol to fuel her senseless emotions. Before Hojo, she had dated Hiten, and he was worse. He would knock her around and even forced himself on her and in her once before she broke a bottle over his head and left him for dead. Unfortunately for her, he survived and still tries to come around, telling her he loves her or some bullshit like that. Men were pathetic, but Kagome never called herself the victim. She knew she had chosen these men and had just accepted how they all turn out as _her luck. _Outside of these four girls in front of her she had sworn to secrecy, no one even knew of her terrible past. She wanted it that way because pity enraged her, especially when it was taken on her.

Kirara had just finished picking up all the trash from the living room, and it actually looked clean in there. They sat talking about the previous night, sipping coffee. Kagome chugged a bottle of water and popped a handful of ibuprofen to combat her hangover, then started on her second cup of coffee. "Someone tell me what happened after we left Ice." Kagome begged. She had blacked out sometime last night but knew all too well she had kept conscious like a drunken and hilarious zombie. The last thing she could remember was leaving Ice, a popular club downtown.

"You were blacked out because you love mixing you liquor like always." Kirara giggled, her sandy blonde hair with black streaks bounced in her fluffy pulled back pony tail. She was a beautiful cat demon with huge green eyes.

"Yeah, you went from Vodka and Cranberry at Ice to buying a fifth of Tequila and killing it as we walked around the block to Medusa's." Rin explained. Rin was human and beautiful. All the guys chased her, but none of them interested her. She had big chocolate eyes that could melt the coldest heart and long black/brown hair that flowed down her back.

"Shit…" Kagome knew that tequila meant drunk dialing from the courage and rage the drink filled her with. She checked her phone, and aside from the couple of calls from her girls, she had a total of 17 missed calls from Hiten and Hojo. "Great… Who let me drunk dial?"

The girls laughed. "You disappeared for an hour once we got inside Medusa's! You know if we could have found you, we would have stopped you. Friends don't let friends dial drunk!" Sango was hilarious. She was a beautiful human with brunette hair that hung straight and long. Her big blue eyes could stop any man in their tracks along with her vivacious curves that were a little more pronounced than the other girls, excluding Kagome.

"Kagome, tell me you didn't call them…" Ayame's voice was scared because she knew exactly who Kagome had called. She just didn't want to believe it. She was a wolf demon with bright red hair that she mostly wore in pigtails unless they were going out and green eyes that reminded you a murky mountain lake. "Are their voicemails?" Ayame cringed as Kagome nodded.

The girls had finished their coffee and Kirara was banging some pots and pans around in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Kagome just stared at her phone, not wanting to hear what the messages said, or threatened most likely. Kirara exited the kitchen with five plates of sandwiches and chips for everyone.

"Get your own damn drinks! Kagome wait and play those when we get done eating. You know how those two make me wanna gag and I'm hungry dammit!" Kirara wasn't joking. That's the sad part. All of Kagome's friends hated those boys with a passion and weren't afraid to say it. The only reason the guys didn't come after Kagome when they broke up was because of her friends and just how scary all five of them together were.

"Ok. Ok. How about we eat these then head down to Kaede's? We can listen to them over a round." Kagome suggested. They were all junior's in college and lived in the same apartment building that just so happened to have a bar on the first floor. They were really lucky. The place rarely had openings. Ayame and Kirara were roommates and Rin and Sango both lived in one bedroom's like Kagome's. They would have all lived together if they could, but they building only had the apartment's they're currently in available.

"It's not even five yet!" Ayame scoffed. "But, shit. Why not?" They all giggled together. Kagome knew how lucky she was to have such good friends to support her drinking habits right now. Normal people would have tried to commit her to AA by now but her friends knew she wouldn't be like this for long. They just had to watch her until then, because she was going to drink whether they were with her or not and they didn't want her finding another pathetic asshole. This time, they would make sure she found a good man. Kagome doesn't stay single for long. She's just not good with being alone.

"So, anything interesting happen to y'all after I blacked out last night?" Kagome asked.

"Ask Sango!" Rin beamed. She had a grin ear to ear as Sango's face turned bright red and she backhanded Rin on the arm.

"Bitch, you weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Oh come on Sporty Spice! You can't keep that from them!" The girls had many nicknames for their pack: the Spice Girls, the Pussy Patrol, the Fantastic Five, and (their favorite) Quarts Quints (emphasizing their love of drinking together).

"Look here, Baby Spice, I need you to shape up before you use your mouth to get us all in trouble. I swear, telling you something is like training to catch water in a pasta strainer." She giggled. In reality, Sango knew Rin just told the group their secrets, but she was Baby Spice for a reason. She could drink more than anyone, but had yet to lose her virginity. Anytime a guy would make a pass at her or try and hit on her, she was oblivious. Her friends thought it was a riot.

"Ginger Spice needs to know!" Ayame demanded.

"Scary Spice is about to whoop your ass if you don't start talking, bitch!" Kirara growled.

"Alright! Alright! I might have met someone and taken him to my place to fuck his brains out last night." Sango spat out as she threw her tomato red face into her hands.

"Not just anyone," Rin was just teasing her now.

"Sango? Posh spice will attack you in a drunken rage." Kagome threatened.

"It might have been Miroku…"

"WHAT?!" The girls were shocked! Miroku was a frequent of the bar downstairs along with his friends Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga. They lived a couple buildings over in a really nice apartment building because Inuyasha was loaded. I mean, his family probably owns Japan on top of every piece of technology that comes out of it. Back to Miroku though: he was the biggest perv on the planet. He supposedly had a 'cursed hand' that fondled every woman's bottom it came near and Sango frequently smacked the living shit out of him and put him on the ground. The fact that she banged him after four years of his shenanigans was unfathomable to the girls.

Sango was holding her breath for their reaction. "So, how was it?" They all asked at once, then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, I've found a new fuck buddy, that's for sure. And I'm still gonna slap him for groping me and anyone else. This is going to be fun." Sango could be wicked sometimes.

They all sat around and gossiped while they finished their lunch, then, after Kagome had a chance to shower and change, they all went downstairs to the bar. It was almost empty, which is how they liked it. It was only about four in the afternoon though. They sat at their usual corner booth in the back after getting a round of beers and Kagome got out her phone to listen to the four messages she had from last night. The first was from Hojo:

_"Are you fucking serious, Kagome? You're gonna call me in the middle of the night to tell me how 'tiny my dick is' and then hang up without explaining yourself?!"_ The girls started dying laughing._ "And now you're not gonna answer? That's fine because any chance you had with me, you totally just blew it. I was gonna look past your indecencies because everyone deserves a fair shot but now, you want to say all these vulgar things to me. Excuse the hell out of me if I don't have as big of dick as Naraku…"_ Kagome's face turned into angry stone as she immediately hit the delete button. The girls looked at her.

Sango chugged her beer, slammed it down on the table, then got up and left. The girls just looked at each other knowing she was about to go unleash some rage on some poor, unsuspecting soul. Sango doesn't drink her frustrations away, she beats them away using someone else as her canvas. Kagome hit play on the next message. It was also Hojo:

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. That last message was out of line. I was just mad at you. I know you're drunk and hurting because you lost me, but maybe one day, after I become a rich lawyer and you get busted for prostitution, I can help you out. No hard feelings."_ Kagome deleted the message and Rin got out her phone to send a quick text message.

The next message was from Hiten.

"I'm not sure if I want to play this one…" Kagome trailed off. She set her phone down and stared at it.

"Oh, you know you want to see what you said." Kirara hit play on the phone:

_"Really, Kagome? I haven't talked to you since the night you tried to kill me with a beer bottle and you want to call me to tell me I look like a girl and you must have been going through a lesbian phase?"_ The girls bust out laughing. _"Yeah, to answer your question, I was pissed when Misho told me he wouldn't accept my business anymore…"_ "The guy that waxs my eyebrows." Kagome interjected. _"…but I'm not worried about petty shit. The only one who should be worried it you because if I EVER find you alone without the fucking pussy patrol around, you're gonna need more than a new rug to cover up the blood stains in your apartment, bitch."_ Kagome just shook her head and tried to smile it off, acting like it didn't bother her. She moved to the last message and hit play. It was also from Hiten:

"_Hey, Kagome,"_ The girls scoffed at the sincerity of his voice in this message. _"I'm sorry I said all those things in the other message. I was just hurt by your words and let it get to me but I'm not mad anymore and I really want to talk to you. Call me when you get this and we can meet up and talk. I would never hurt you, Kagome. I love-"_ Kagome hit the delete button.

"On that note, I definitely need a shot." Kagome got up and went to the bar, leaving the other girls just exchanging glances.

"Four shots of Rumplemints and three DosX please ma'am," Kagome said with a smile to Kaede, the bar tender. She was the sweetest lady Kagome knew, and often had heart-to-heart talks with her. Kaede was actually the one that gave her the courage to dump Hojo As she handed her the shots and beer with a smile, Kagome thanked her, and proceeded to drink all four shots then chug one of the beers. Kagome didn't even notice the silver-haired hanyou standing next to her in his baggy jeans and red hoody.

"Shit, Kagome! Slow down!" he said as he grabbed the remaining beers from her.

"Oh, Inuyasha I didn't see you there. And bite me, it's fucking Saturday!" she said as she snatched the beers back and tried to turn when the Rumplemints got her. She stumbled back into Inuyasha's arms.

"I don't care what day it is, you need to slow down. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Why do you care?!" She snapped as she straightened herself out of his grip. "You've never said two words to me until now, so excuse me for not taking your concern to heart." Kagome was cold hearted sometimes but it serves him right. The entire four years they had been living here, Inuyasha and the boys were here almost every night. In all that time, the other boys flirted, joked, drank, and hung out with the girls, accept Inuyasha, who mainly drank by himself and kept quiet when the girls were around. He apparently had a jealous girlfriend named Kikyo or he was too stuck up to flirt with 'unattractive girls' as he put it on one occasion. The girls were not too found of him.

He watched her walk away and back to her friends with compassion in his eyes. He had been at the bar the whole time and he heard the messages they played on her phone. Being half dog demon and all, his hearing was impeccable. He had never realized Kagome had gone through so much. He thought she was just a bitch, until he realized she was more defensive than his older half brother.

Kagome sat back in the booth and the girls stared at her. "What?"

"What was that about?" Kirara asked.

"What?" Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha still staring at her. She actually had forgotten about it thanks to the shots in the time it took her to get back to the booth. "Oh with Inuyasha? Nothing. He just decided to care today and I gave him a piece of my mind. Nothing out of the ordinary for me," Kagome smiled because it was the truth. The girls just giggled.

"He's really not that bad, Kagome. You should talk to him if he's actually willing. I heard he caught Kikyo cheating on him and they broke up." Ayame always had the scoop because she was dating Kouga, one of Inuyasha's three roommates. Kagome just looked at her.

"Why would that make a difference, Ayame?"

"Because," Kirara, who was dating Shippo, another one of his roommates, "you both need rebounds. You should use each other to get over your break ups then you don't have to talk to him again. Lord knows we just want you to stop binge drinking soon and this will definitely speed up the process." Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip of one of her beers. Of course her friends would be that bad. There was no way in hell she was going to stop binge drinking just yet. She had way to much pent up aggression to let out.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How are we today?" A familiar voice chimed. The girls looked up to see the incredibly handsome face of the infamous Miroku. He was built very nice and always dressed in jeans and button down. He had shaggy black hair in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck with deep blue eyes. He was a ladies man, but knowing his luck last night, the girls just smirked with shining, all-knowing eyes at him.

"Oh, hey Miroku. How are you today?" Rin giggled. She smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you know I'm fantastic. And where is my lovely Sango?"

"Behind you." He spun around on his heels to see Sango with a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"I sure hope you don't have more than one 'good friend' my dear Sango. My feelings would be hurt," obviously thinking the worst possible thing that could have caused her to break a sweat, "unless of course it's a female friend, then I would just be upset you were keeping it from me." He smiled his perverted smile as a smack echoed through the bar and he was on the ground seconds later.

Sango slid into the booth with the rest of the girls giggling at the two love birds when Kagome noticed blood on Sango's knuckles. "Sango, where did you go exactly?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Sango's hands to determine it was obviously someone else's blood.

"Hojo might be missing some teeth…" She took Kagome's spare beer and started to drink it.

"Sango, you didn't use the brass knuckles did you?"

"Oh Kagome, you know those are illegal." Sango replied sarcastically and with a smile. "Besides, he crossed the line and deserves no one to feel sorry for him. How dare he stoop so low, I mean really. The nerve…" She just started cussing to herself.

Kagome giggled, "You're such a good friend, Sango." The girls started laughing and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha still staring a them, but this time he was smiling. It was a devilish smile that Kagome found herself wanting to lick off his face. She had never really looked at Inuyasha before because he was such a jerk and she had a boyfriend. Today, he seems, dare she say, SEXY. Though his clothes were loose, you could still tell he had a chiseled body underneath them. His long silver hair hung down his back and over his shoulders; Kagome thought about how it would form a perfect curtain around them in the throws of love. His eyes was such an inviting honey, gold, she could swim around in the time for eternity. When he had a wicked smile on his face the one he was currently sporting, a tip of a fang poked out the corner of his mouth. It and his sweet little doggy ears on top of his head were the only sign of demon you could see. Kagome blushed and shook herself when she realized she was staring at him back and thinking all those things. Damn him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rin asked from across the table.

"I say we go get ready and meet down here in two hours to start drinking then decide."

"Sounds like a plan," everyone agreed. With that, they got up and walked out of the bar, Kagome looking up to see Inuyasha still had his eyes trained on her and followed her as she left.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku broke Inuyasha's trance on the way Kagome's hips swayed when she walked, probably a little more than usual with the alcohol in her system.

"What lech?"

"What are we doing tonight? You really need to be social. You've been sitting in the same place at this bar for the past week sulking over some skank. Let's get you a rebound and get over her already. You're making me sick." Inuyasha smacked the lecher without even looking at him, putting Miroku on the ground for the second time in under five minutes. He was on a roll today.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night On The Town

**Chapter Two;**

Before returning to her apartment, Kagome hit up the liquor store to stock up for Sunday since they wouldn't be open. After leaving with enough alcohol to fuel a car across the country, Kagome went back to her place to get ready for the night. She placed the bags on the counter in her kitchen and walked towards her bathroom, stripping her clothes and tossing them on the floor as she walked. She stepped into the warm shower and relaxed as she thought about her day. She never let anyone see her cry. She had a system anytime she needed to cry; take a shower. If she wasn't somewhere where she could take a shower, she wouldn't cry. It just made you look weak, and she was no where near weak. About two hours later she was dressed in comfortable and sexy attire, well as sexy as winter clothes could be. She wore a skin tight, thick, long-sleeved burgundy dress the hugged her hips stopping just blow them with black tights with lace patterns she knew wouldn't make it until morning. She slid on some comfortable camel colored boots and a small over the should purse optimal for dancing. She had been loosing her clutch purses lately. Regardless if her friends always returned them to her the next day, she didn't want her luck to run out tonight.

Before leaving her apartment, Kagome stopped in front of the mirror in her foyer to check herself. Her long raven hair was teased and straight until it curled on the end showing off the layers in her haircut. The smoky-eye style in make-up she used made her deep brown eyes stand out across the room. She took a deep breath, satisfied with her work and left for the bar. _Oh what the night may bring._

As Kagome walked into the bar, almost every head turned to greet her. She was definitely on point tonight. She immediately saw her friends at their booth and they waved her over.

"Damn, look at that ass!" Sango joked. "You must be on the prowl tonight!"

"Shut up! Can't I just tease 'em and ignore 'em. It's my favorite tactic."

"NO WAY! Tonight, YOU are getting lucky! I will make sure of it!" Sango was obviously already drunk. Kagome wasn't complaining. Sango had done more than enough for her that day, she could deal with drunk Sango. Hopefully poor Miroku stays in tonight.

As if on que, the boys strolled into the bar and went to get a drink. Kirara and Ayame lit up, but when Kagome turned to follow their line of sight, she just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Kagome asked, bringing the demons out of their stupor.

"Why not Medusa's first. You didn't really get to have fun since you were so hammered. Then we can hit up OK on the walk home if we're not too drunk by then." Rin suggested.

"Sounds good! Let's finish this round and head out." Kagome had just gotten the words out of her mouth when a shot and a beer landed in front of her magically, or so she thought until she turned around to see the boys and they're peace offerings, hers in particular coming from Inuyasha.

"Medusa's, huh? Not really my scene but we should definitely go." Inuyasha just grinned at Kagome as he pulled up a chair next to her. He was so damn cute in his red button up and the darkwash jeans that were less baggy than his pants from earlier today. Kagome couldn't help but notice how they made his ass so grabable and that was totally her weak spot. She ignored her attraction however, throwing back the shot and taking a swig of the beer.

"Who say you were invited?" She smiled as she invited him into a game of verbal cat and mouse. She intended to be the cat.

"Please. Sango's already drunk and the way you've been drinking lately? Poor Rin definitely needs us." He mused.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She took a long sip of her beer and set in down before she spoke. "Fine, but you better stay away from Rin! She's my wing-man!" Rin just giggled and blushed.

"Aw, guys!" She whined. "Don't fight over me. I'm totally up for sharing." Inuyasha reached over and smacked Miroku on the back of the head before he could even get out the nasty thought he was about to say. Kagome laughed and finished her beer before standing up.

"Y'all ready?"

"For sure!" And with that, the nine friends set out to Medusa's.

The club was packed tonight. Medusa's was huge on the inside with a light-up dance floor and responded to the music and raised areas with poles and cages for the really brave or really drunk girls to amuse the crowd. It had three different bars, one on each side and one upstairs in front of the balcony. The girls grabbed a quick drink and ran to the dance floor. They danced to about seven songs before running back to the bar for shots and more drinks. The boys joined them as they sat and talked for a second. Then, of course, _the jam_ came on, and the girls had to run to dance to it. Kouga followed Ayame and Shippo followed Kirara. Miroku was carrying a very drunk Sango bridal style as he waved goodbye to everyone and took her home. Rin and Kagome danced with eachother until they decided they needed drinks.

"It's so hot in here. Do you wanna go upstairs to that bar and get some air?" Kagome asked Rin over the thump of the music. Rin nodded and they set off. When they got upstairs they saw Inuyasha sitting at the bar next to a man with very similar features, such as the long silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. Kagome realized then that she hadn't seen Inuyasha most of the night until now. They walked over to him to say hey since they needed drinks anyways.

"Scuse me!" Kagome playfully slid in between Inuyasha and who obviously had to be his brother to get the bartenders attention. She knew it was rude but she could get away with it by blaming the alcohol. The bartender was on the other side of the bar so she wasn't in any hurry, until she felt a something pull her back by her hips. She found herself sitting in Inuyasha's lap. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She tried to sound mad but the damn alcohol wouldn't let her wipe the stupid grin off of her face.

"Oh pipe down and enjoy yourself. There's someone I want you to meet. Kagome, this is my brother, Sesshomaru."

"Half-brother." He snapped.

"-half brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome."

Sesshomaru was cold and expressionless but that didn't stop Kagome's drunk ass. She stuck her hand out and grabbed his to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru. I'm Kagome!" He looked at her hand and didn't' reply. She got sad eyes that worked on him apparently because he sighed and took her hand. "And this adorable thing is my friend Rin. Rin come meet Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's eyes slowly shifted to Rin and for the first time, his expression changed as he took in the beauty he was being introduced. Rin blushed as she seductively walked to him and stuck her hand out. He took it and kissed the top of it lightly, further making Rin blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rin." Their moment was so sweet, it was sickening.

"What'll it be honey?" Finally, the bartender was here.

"You guys want a shot?" Sesshomaru and Rin were in another world.

"I'll take one with you," Inuyasha said.

"Five shots of Jack and two beers please." Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome, slow down! Shit!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to get out of his lap but he wouldn't let her budge. Damn half demon strength. The bartender brought her drinks and she started knocking them back. Inuyasha grabbed two before Kagome could get them and took one of her beers. "Hey, those were mine." She pouted.

"Slow. Down."

"You know I'm just gonna get them when you're not looking."

"We'll see about that." He had the cutest yet most wicked smile Kagome had ever seen.

"Kagome?" She turned to see her dear friend and co-worker, Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Drinking. I bet you're doing the same." He laughed at the obviously drunk Kagome. He threw her over his shoulder and she squealed like she was on a carnival ride. "Let's get you some fresh air!"

Inuyasha stood and followed, resisting the urge to knock the shit out of Bankotsu when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the sleeve. "What dude?"

"Tell your friend I'm taking Rin home and not to worry." Inuyasha grinned at the two, and Rin blushed.

"Alright, if I can catch her. How do you keep up with her, Rin?"

"Don't worry unless you see her drink Jager or Tequilla. Then, you should be scared. She usually responds best if you convince her that getting her to leave is a game or there's a treat at home. She's really generous, so if you don't want her to have something, just ask her to share and take it from her. She's four when she wasted, remember that. Also, you can lie to her and she'll believe anything you say then not remember it three seconds later so repeat yourself and do what you have to in order to get her home. She doesn't fall asleep or pass out when she's black out drunk either, so don't wait for her that. It will never come. And don't let her go outside."

"Shit." Inuyasha turned to run towards where he saw her carried, not even asking why she shouldn't go outside.

Inuyasha burst out onto the patio and looked around for Kagome. The stench of cigarettes made him crinkle his nose. Across the cloud of smoke he saw the guy that carried her off above the crowd, smoking a cigarette and headed in his direction. Once he got closer, he noticed Kagome was laughing and also smoking. She didn't smoke.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Inuyasha! Have you met Bankotsu? He works with me at the coffee shop! He's the best barista ever, besides me! And he's better and cleaning." She smiled.

"You only say that to sucker me into doing your work, Kagz." She giggled. Inuyasha loved her giggle.

"Hey, Kagome, can I have some of your cigarette?"

"Sure!" She handed it to him, then turned to talk to Bankotsu and didn't notice Inuyasha put it out. Just like Rin had said, Kagome completely forgot she even had a cigarette.

"Hey, Kagome, are you about ready to leave?"

"NO! I don't wanna go home!"

"Calm down, we don't have to go home."

"Can we go to OK? Oh Bankotsu you should come with us!" Kagome was really cute when she was drunk.

"Nah, I gotta stay here, but you go have fun and I'll see you at work." He smiled at her and she turned to jump at Inuyasha.

"INUUUUYAASHAAAAA!" He caught her and swung into his arms to carry her bridal style. "Let's go! I'm excited!" He smiled and walked her inside only to have her squirm out of his arms and run to the bar to see someone else she knew. She was such a spaz, but he loved it. He was making his way over to her, then he lost her.

"Shit, she's fast!" His eyes scanned the room and found her just as she was taking a shot. "Dammit!" He rushed to her side but she had the shot down before he could get to her. "Kagome, what was that?"

"Jose, you wanna take a shot with me?"

"We just did." He smiled at her. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"OK!" She made him turn around so he could give her a piggy back ride and they made their way toward the exit. She squirmed again but he didn't let her go this time. "Inuyasha," she wined, "I need to go say hello or they'll be mad at me…" He could smell her tears.

"Don't cry Kagome, they won't be mad. And if they are, it's ok. What's the point of getting drunk if you don't have something to be sorry for the next day?" She perked up after that. Finally, he got her outside and into a taxi. Inuyasha told the cab driver where to go as Kagome fidgeted in her seat like a little kid, sitting on her knees staring out the window as the scenery went by.

"I love this place, Inuyasha, but I miss my shrine. You should come there some day. It's so freaking beautiful. And you can breath in real deep without coughing." She started to giggle.

"I'd like that, Kagome."

"This cab ride it boring," she said, turning to face the front before her face lit up with an idea. "You wanna play 20 questions?" Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"Sure," was his only reply, knowing her drunken state and how much he would make fun of her the next day.

"What's your favorite color?" She was so excited.

"Red. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Haha well really it's green but this particular moment I like purple for some reason." She smiled. "My turn. Tell me why you're being so nice to me? You hate me. You hate everything come to think of it."

"I don't hate you, Kagome. I could never hate you. And as far as right now is concerned, maybe I just see you in a different light today. Maybe you're finally starting to be Kagome instead of someone else." She thought about this for a second in silence. "My turn. Why are you so hell bent on being drunk; not just drunk: wasted? I've never seen you like this, Kagome." Her head sank low at this question and Inuyasha almost wished he could take it back.

"It's how I deal with the shit life throws at me… I'm a lot different from most people. I don't wear my emotions on my sleeve; I'm not weak. The less people have to work with, the less they can truly hurt me. When I'm drunk like this, I actually have emotions, and not just any emotions; extreme emotions. It's how I let that side out." She giggled to herself at her next thought. "I gotta let me hair down." She looked up at him and smiled as she said it. Inuyasha laughed and thought about the seemingly coherent answer this wasted girl just gave him. "It's your turn, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft when she spoke, like velvet. The way she said his name this time made his skin crawl in the most sensual way imaginable. He was taken aback. Before he could answer, the cab stopped and they were in front of Kagome's apartment building. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he was brought back into reality.

He paid the cabby and helped Kagome out of the car and up to her apartment. She was laughing again as soon as the stepped into the building. Once they got to her door she fumbled for her keys and dropped them from her perch on Inuyasha's back. She just laughed and laughed as Inuyasha bent down and picked them up, figuring out which key it was on his own since she couldn't stop laughing. They got inside and he figured she was too drunk to walk so he would carry her, but she hopped off his back with ease as she ran to the kitchen. He followed her and took the bottle of whiskey she was pulling down to put it back.

"How about something to eat? I'll cook for you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "What do you want?"

"Ramen." She said it with a serious face before it melted into a smile again. He laughed at her and fumbled around the kitchen as she talked to him. Her phone went off in the process and she took it out. "Awww, Bank says I don't have to come into work tomorrow. He's the best sometimes." She smiled to herself and threw her phone from the kitchen to the couch in the living room.

"You could have broken your phone." Inuyasha scolded, feeling like he was babysitting a child.

"No more distractions. It's your turn to ask the question." He was shocked she remembered.

"Hmmm… Where's your family's shrine at exactly?" She beamed at the mention of her family.

"It's five hours away in Shikon. I really miss it there, ya know?"

"Yeah, I imagine. It must be hard to not see your family everyday."

"It does, indeed." She let out a sigh before perking up again the realization it was her turn. "What's your mom's name?" He froze from shock; he wasn't expecting that question. He turned form the stove to smile at her.

"Her name's Izayoi. She's really pretty."

"I bet." She smiled at him.

"Ramen's done!" He handed her a bowl and she pulled him into the living room to sit on the couch with her while they ate.

"Mmmmm, this is good. You're pretty good, chef." She teased. "It's you're turn to ask a question, Inuyasha." There was that sweet, seductive voice again that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Why aren't you this nice when you're sober?" was all he could think to ask. She giggled at this.

"I told you. I don't have emotions like regular people. I can't let them show, especially to men. I've gotta be the Alpha Female, ya know? And I am pretty nice, you've just always been a meanie butt so you wouldn't know." She said smugly. "You wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure," he smiled at her. "My turn." She turned and looked at him as if she was about to protest but let it slide and continued to pull out a record and put it on the record player. "Where did you get that ancient thing?" he asked as he pointed at the very record player she was fiddling with.

"It was my dad's." She said in a hushed tone. It wasn't seductive, but sweet and sad at the same time. "All these records were his too." She placed the needle on the vinyl and a slow and old jazz song started to play. "This one's my favorite." She said as she turned to smile. "Do you get to see your dad a lot?" She asked calmly.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Almost everyday."

"You're lucky." Inuyasha stood and walked until he was directly behind her. "Would you like to dance with me?" She turned around to meet his chest and looked up into his gaze. They were very close. She nodded and took his hand in hers as she put her other on his should, and he put his on her waist. They danced to the slow and romantic jazz music playing softly in the background, as if it was a dream. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Your turn." He felt her shiver a little bit as a small smile graced her face. Before she could answer, her phone started to ring and she froze. She looked over to the couch where her phone buzzed and walked over to it, leaving her dance behind. She picked up the phone only to drop and as she shook and tears started to fall. Inuyasha rushed behind her and wrapped his arms around her sobbing figure. "It's ok, Kagome. Talk to me." Inuyasha looked at the phone on the ground that read Hiten and stifled a low growl, remembering the messages from the bar this afternoon.

"I'm damaged goods, ya know?" She almost whispered through her tears. If Inuyasha hadn't had demonic hearing, he might have missed it. He turned her to face him and looked her in the eye.

"Kagome, don't you ever say that. You're beautiful and strong and no one can take that away from you." Her eyes shown bright in the sliver and moonlight that snuck in through the window. For the first time since he had known Kagome, he noticed a small scar that diagonally crossed her left eye she had obviously been hiding with make-up this whole time. Her tears reveled this small, seemingly unnoticeable detail and made Inuyasha wonder and hurt all in the same breath. "Kagome, talk to me. Please" He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"My past is way too much for this perfect moment. I don't ever want to ruin it." He kissed her forehead gently and pulled her into an embrace. "Stay with me tonight, Inuyasha. I know you think I'm drunk… ok, I am drunk, but I'll remember in the morning." She smiled up at him as she ran to the kitchen and came back shortly with a piece of paper in her hands. "Here. I wrote myself a note. If I flip out, just hand it to me." She giggled. "I just really don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course, Kagome. You should get to bed. It's really late and you need to rest." Their hushed tones were laced with compassion but neither would act on it. She backed away from him, holding his hand as if she was about to pull him with her when she went limp and blacked out, finally. Inuyasha caught her, quickly scooping her up and putting her in her bed. When he tried to pull away, she wouldn't let go, so he stayed there long enough for her get comfortable and safe. He watched her sleep and took this time to bask in the glory of her scent. He couldn't get enough of it. It was so wonderful. Finally, the worry lines on her face smoothed out and she loosened her grip on his shirt. He kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep; he returned to couch and laid down, letting himself drift off to dream of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much To Drink

**Chapter Three:**

As the throbbing of her pulse rhythmically beat inside her skull from the headache that was no doubt about to hit her, Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes to see where she was. She looked around to see her bedroom lit with mid-morning sun and realized she actually made it to her bed last night. She sighed and pushed herself up from laying on her stomach to sit back on her knees and rub her eyes, then her head. _What happened last night?_ She shook off the destructive feeling of anger that hangovers always gave her and got out of bed. She looked down and figured she must have changed herself last night. She had on boy-short underwear that the backside of her bottom peeked out of and black fitted tank top that was on backwards and inside out. She righted the shirt and decided to make herself some coffee since the girls must still be sleeping. She walked out of her bedroom, unaware of the sleeping hanyou on her couch.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes to the shuffling around him to see Kagome walking to the kitchen in her underwear. He immediately turned red and decided to try and pretend to sleep some more and not stare at her perfect ass that was having no problem making itself aware to him through the bottom of her panties. Not realizing that he was actually still really tired, he drifted back to sleep while Kagome shuffled around in the kitchen.

_Hmm… I must have cooked last night too…_ Kagome thought looking at the dirty pots in her kitchen sink as she waited for her coffee to be done. She tried to put the pieces of the night back together as she munched on a juicy green apple and stared at the dirty dishes. _How did I get home?_ Inuyasha's face flashed in her mind. Her brow deferred at the confusion… _Why in the world would I be thinking about him?_ The ding of the coffee being ready snapped her out of her thoughts and she poured herself a cup and took a sip. She turned to walk back to her room and get her phone when the sight on her couch startled her so she screamed and dropped her coffee, leaving the cup shattered on the floor.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha shot up as the scream startled him awake and realized he was looking at a half naked Kagome. "Ahhhh!" She screamed even louder when she realized her appearance. He threw his hands in his face as it turned almost as red as Kagome's. She ran to her room to throw on some pants before she interrogated the very flustered boy on her couch. As she slid on some pajama bottoms, her memory traced over Inuyasha without his shirt on and the perfectly sculpted muscles that, before now, she never paid any attention. The way his hair hung over his shoulders and lightly touched his skin made her burn inside and yearn, calling her, nay begging her to run back out there and jump his bones. She shook the nasty thoughts of lust out of her head and turned the ice back on. She rushed back into the living room and looked her now empty couch. She was confused until she heard clanking in the kitchen and turned to see Inuyasha cleaning up her broken coffee mess, a white t-shirt clinging to the picturesque muscles she had been daydreaming of seconds earlier.. "Inuyasha, what are YOU doing here?" She asked tersely. He pointed to the coffee table where a folded piece of paper set. She picked it up and read:

_Dear My Beautiful Morning Self,_

_ This is your inebriated better half and I am here to inform you I asked Inuyasha to stay last night because we didn't want to be alone. Don't be so mean to him. He's really nice I've come to find out. _

_ Love, Drunken Kagome_

She giggled to herself at her intoxicated antics before turning cold again to scold Inuyasha for listening to her when she was drunk and ask him what happened last night.

"Relax." He said before she could even start. "You're a little crazy when you're drunk and I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking. And you must have dressed yourself so chill and have some coffee." He handed her a new cub of coffee since she had dropped her. She glared at him and took it before walking over to the couch to sit and sip it while she watched TV. He joined her and they sat in a silent battle to see who would speak first. About two hours went by before Kagome's curiosity got the better of her.

"You cook for me?" she asked sharply.

"Yep. Are we continuing our game of 20 questions?" she turned red remembering their game before slipping into deeper thought of trying to figure out exactly what questions she answered.

"Sure." She hoped she wouldn't regret her answer, but something about Inuyasha and the night before intrigued her to continue their game of getting to know each other better.

"What's your favorite color today?" He asked sincerely. This caught Kagome off guard. She wasn't used to people knowing something specific about her like her favorite color changed daily. Her friends knew her favorite color of clothing or to decorate or design with but they didn't even know that detail.

"Red." She said softly. He blushed remembering her red underwear. "Why didn't you use me as a rebound like our friends suggested?" He just looked at her, confused by her blunt question.

"Because you're better than that. When I finally get you into bed, it'll be because we're in love." Her eyes shot open. That was not the expected answer she hoped to receive. In fact, it was far from it. No WAY was she falling in love any time soon… "Stop freaking out. I didn't say it would be tomorrow or anything. Right now, I'm just trying to be your friend. I want to know everything about you, is that so wrong?" Before she could answer, he interjected: "That wasn't my question for my turn." He smiled kindly. "How'd you get the scar over your eye?" Kagome's heart stopped. Inuyasha could hear it. Her eyes were wide and he could see them gleam trying to make tears he knew the sober Kagome would never release. She turned and bent her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. "No. It's not so wrong." Obviously ignoring the real question to answer the fake one, she looked up at him and smiled. "Would you like some breakfast? I know it's lunchtime, but I make killer pancakes." He smiled back at her and nodded. He hoped she could tell him eventually.

As Kagome made her way to the kitchen, a ferocious knock came at the door. Kagome turned to open it. When she did a very worried trio of girls burst through the door.

"Kagome, have you seen Rin? I don't know what happened too her last night." Sango was running over her word with worry.

"Yeah she was there and then she wasn't!" Kirara looked like she had been crying.

"The boys haven't seen her or Inuya-" At this they realized the half naked hanyou sipping coffee on the couch.

"Inuyasha put a shirt on." Kagome giggled. She was sure he had it on before she left. Most likely he wanted to get a rise out of the panicking girls, which he did indeed. They were all bright red. "And call your brother before they call out the search party." The girls turned and looked at her in awe trying to assess what she had just said along with why Inuyasha was here. He laughed and pulled out his phone. "You girls want some breakfast? I was just about to make some." They just continued their gawking and nodded their heads before turning back to the look at Inuyasha.

"_You promise she's ok? _

_Alright, man. I'll tell them. _

_Yeah. Bye_" With that he hung up the phone and smiled.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping right now." Inuyasha reassured them giving them the least amount of details as possible to make the gawking gossips salivate for more. He just laughed to himself as they tried to regain their composure.

"Who's she with?" Sango asked after getting a chance the think.

"She'll call you when she wakes up." Inuyasha was loving making them squirm.

"Inuyasha, you're just being a monster today aren't you?" Ayame teased. Kirara walked into the kitchen to find Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi! Start talking." Kirara demanded in a hushed tone. Kagome threw her the folded piece of paper with the note to her before turning back to the stove, continuing to cook. Kirara read it then looked up in disbelief. Though she had teased about Kagome using him as a rebound, she figured it never happen; they hated each other after all. "So… what happened?"

Kagome didn't turn around. "Nothing, actually. Apparently we just talked…" She paused for a minute thinking about the last question he asked her before the girls arrived. "I think I might have cried in front of him. He asked about my scar." Kirara gasped. Kagome NEVER let people know about that. NEVER.

"So… what are you thinking?"

"We might have to kill him. He knows too much." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, you wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha yelled from the other room. He could hear everything despite them trying to be quiet. Kagome figured this, thus the mischievous comment.

"Just making sure you're listening, Inu." She giggled to herself. "So how was your night Kirara?" Kirara blushed. "Shippo was in such a good mood, he gave me the day off."

"Shut up and you're welcome," she started to laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that got lucky last night. I heard Miroku complaining about getting beat up by a sleeping Sango and Kouga apparently gave a girl his number, so Ayame's on strike. Rin, as suspicious as her absence is, she would never and you look like you got some much needed sleep." She smiled the whole time as she summed up the night. "Kagome, where is Rin? Do you know?"

Kagome giggled. "Like Inuyasha said, she'll have to tell you later."

"We were nervous about both of you because both of your phones are off."

"What?" Kagome looked around and found her phone. It was off. She turned it back on. "That's weird, it's got half a battery left." Then a voicemail popped up. Kagome was about to hit play when a clawed hand yanked the phone from her. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing there with her phone. "Give that back! Why was my phone off anyways?" He held the phone above her head as she jumped for it. This humored him.

"Because, some douche bag called you, and judging by your reaction, I thought it was best if no one bothered you for the rest of the night." She stopped jumping.

She punched him in the stomach and yelled, "GIVE THAT BACK! Who called?" Inuyasha handed her the phone bag and turned to walk out of the kitchen before speaking over his shoulder.

"Hiten." Kagome froze. She looked at her phone and at the message that flashed on her screen. She took a deep breath and deleted it without even listening to it. Kirara was shocked. Kagome had never been able to not listen to one of the messages on her phone.

"So much progress in one night? I'm demanding you hang out with Inuyasha more!"

Kagome laughed. "Whatever."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called

"Yeah?"

"I gotta head out and apparently let my room mates out of the closet they've been locked in." Giggles erupted from the living room.

"Ok, Inuyasha, I'll see you later." She smiled as he waved buy. As soon as the door shut, she was bum rushed and surrounded by the lionesses she calls her friends.

"Tell me everything!"

"Oh my god, WHERE is Rin? I know you know!"

"What happened to you last night?"

"Ladies! Ladies! CALM down! There's nothing to tell. He helped me home and we talked. That's it. And Rin's fine! You know I'm gonna have to let her tell you but it's so fun to watch you squirm. I just hope I'm there when she tells you to see the look on you faces." Kagome was pure evil right now and she was loving it. She finished breakfast and the ate together as Ayame and Sango explained how they had locked the boys in the pantry in Inuyasha's place and left them there. They deserved it: Miroku for trying to molest a drunken Sango and Kouga for hitting on another girl. When would guys learn?

Everyone's phones went off at once and they checked to see Rin sent a mass text explaining she was fine and would see us tomorrow.

"This is not cool. She knows we're dying without an explanation!" Sango pouted.

"Oh, the suspense will make the reveal that much better." Kagome jested.

"I need a nap." Ayame admitted.

"I second that! Kagome's delicious cooking has me sleepy now. I think I'm heading home."

"Alright, a nap does sound really good." Kagome smiled, knowing she didn't mean what she said but wanted some alone time since she hadn't received her normal dose the night before. She let everyone out and said goodbye, locked the door behind them, and walked to her liquor cabinet to pull down some whiskey. She didn't even bother to get down a glass. She just kicked off her pants, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV as she turned the bottle up and relaxed. She went through a couple bottles and 12 pack of beer that Sunday afternoon. Anyone else would be dead by now, but somehow Kagome had an insane tolerance to alcohol. She was passed out on her couch clinging to the bottle by 7pm when she heard her door open. She was too gone to inspect who it was. She was sure she was imagining it.

…

Inuyasha followed the sounds of banging through his apartment, into the kitchen, and opened the pantry to have a monk and wolf demon tumble out.

"I'm gonna KILL Ayame! She thinks she so funny. I'll show her!" Kouga stomped out of the kitchen, most likely to call his girlfriend and let out some steam that's been pent up with him in the pantry for hours now.

Inuyasha cackled at the wolf's reaction before turning back to Miroku. "You that mad too?"

"No. I deserve it. I should have known even if Sango's passed out drunk, she can kick my ass for this cursed hand of mine." He looked at his right hand, his face so serious, you'd believe his hand was truly cursed. "Where've you been? I know you've been gone all night because we've been banging on this door for hours."

"I stayed at Kagome's last night, and don't look at me like that! NOTHING happened!"

"If that's the case, why did you stay? You hate Kagome."

"I do not! We're just now starting to get along. Something about her intrigues me I guess."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah! You gotta problem with that?"

"No. No. Just curious, man." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Does Sango ever talk about why she drinks so much?" Hearing this, Miroku smiled to himself but didn't let Inuyasha see him.

"She says she'll be over it in a week or two. Something about getting over another terrible relationship and how hard her past is, the girls just let her be and make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"What about her past?"

"I dunno, she doesn't really say anything specific. Why don't you ask Kagome?"

"Yeah yeah, maybe I will." With that, Inuyasha went to his room to get some clothes and shower. After his shower he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think of Kagome: how her scent filled his nose like an addiction; how cute she was when she was drunk; how funny her face looks when she's trying to put up a cold front; how peaceful she looked when she slept; how her body haunted his sexual drive like a steak in front of a starving dog. He didn't know what to think about this. He looked at his clock and it was already 6:30pm. He sighed as he got up and decided to go see what Kagome was doing. Something was pulling him to her and he just couldn't help himself. When he got to apartment building, he took the elevator to her floor and was walking down the hall when he saw a guy that looked their age with a long black braid down his back and red eyes crouched in front of Kagome's door, like he was picking the lock. He didn't even notice Inuyasha when he popped the lock and swung the door open. He was about to step inside when Inuyasha spoke, clearly startling him

"Can I help you dude?" Inuyasha grabbed the door knob and slammed the door in his face, forcing the guy to confront him in the hallway.

"Just forgot my key." The guy moved like he was going to walk into the apartment.

"I think you got the wrong door, dude. I know who lives here, and it ain't you." Inuyasha glared at the guy for five minutes without blinking it felt like before this kid stepped back.

"You're right, come to think of it. I'm a floor up." He lied as he walked away. Inuyasha glared at him until he got onto the elevator, going down. When he was sure he was gone, Inuyasha went into Kagome's to ask her if the guy sounded familiar only to find her passed out with a bottle in her hand and several empty ones all around her. She was barely breathing.

"KAGOME!" She heard her named called but couldn't move to acknowledge it. She could only groan. "Kagome! Wake up! Kagome, open your eyes! KAGOME!" Who's voice was that? Why were they so concerned? The sound was so far in the distance, it echoed in the nothingness consuming her. She felt herself being lifted and surrounded by warmth before everything went black. When she started to hear things around her again, it was beeping.

Slowly she fluttered her eyes open, trying to adjust to the bright, white room she was in that smelled nothing like her house. What was that stupid beeping noise? Her sight was blurry but slowly started to focus on a silver haired figure sitting in front of her.

"Kagome! You're awake!" His voice had a tone of relief that made Kagome so happy to hear. She tried to speak only to have a burning sensation in her throat stop her. "It's ok, Kagome. Don't try to speak. They had to pump your stomach so your throat probably hurts a lot." She just looked at him and gave a weak half smile. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Oh good she's awake!" Kagome turned her head to the man in white with the sweet smile. "You're very lucky, Ms. Higurashi. If Mr. Takahashi hadn't gotten you to us, we're not sure if you would have made it." Kagome's eyes grew wide as she tried to take everything in they were saying. Had she really been that close to death? What was happening to her? How had she let herself get this bad? "Just try and get some rest and we'll have you out of here by tomorrow." The doctor smiled at her before he left. She turned her eyes back to Inuyasha and they started to blur again as tears brimmed her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

"It's ok, Kagome. I've been telling everyone we went out of town. It's not my business to worry everyone about you and I know how much you hate seeming weak. This can stay between us or whatever. It's up to you. Just get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." She shut her eyes and let the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion take her.

_I can't believe Inuyasha did this for me. I can't believe I'm here. How did life bring me to this point? I'm so embarrassed… What in the world is going on?_ So much to think about… It was so unreal…


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

**Chapter Four:**

Her apartment looked the same but it smelled awful. There were empty bottles all over the floor. Kagome finally realized how much she had drank when she looked at the littered floor. She just stood there, staring…

Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and took her into her room to lay her on her bed. He stepped out into the living room again and the noises Kagome heard let her know he was picking up the mess that reminded her of her stupidity the previous day. When he was done, he came back to the bedroom to find Kagome exactly how he left her, like a body without a soul. He laid down behind her and pulled her close. She knew she should be asking him why he was here. Two days ago, he would have never even cared if she were dead or not, but having someone so close to just be there for her isn't something she was going to push away. Yesterday's idiotic brush with death is proof enough of the arrogance of her ways. She took a deep breath and sighed it out, half in comfort, half in agony.

"Kagome."

"How could I have been so stupid, Inuyasha?"

"You're not stupid, Kagome. You're just holding too many cards. Lay them down already. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Let's start with yesterday. What was going through your mind."

Tears started to well up again. For someone who never cried, she was sure doing a lot of it these past couple of days. "I really don't know."

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it." She was silent for awhile. "Ok. We're resuming our game of 20 questions, but I'm starting and if you take too long to ask a question back, I get to ask another one." She didn't say anything still. "And you have to answer every question. Deal?" She nodded slightly. "How did you get the scar over your eye?" Kagome's eyes shot open. He would ask the hardest question first.

"I really don't wanna answer that, Inuyasha."

"A deal's a deal."

She took a deep breath. "I was fourteen and on my way home from school when everything went black and I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was tied up and beaten up pretty bad. An older rich kid from high school named Naraku came into the room and… I'll spare you the details, but he raped me. After he was done, he took a knife to my eye saying he always marked his whores. It was terrible and I have no clue how I escaped. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. The doctors said I must have experienced so much trauma, my body blocked it out of my memory." Inuyasha's heart started racing as his rage grew inside him and his eyes shifted to red at the thought of someone would lay a hand on her. She felt it on her back. "Please don't pity me or say anything to try to make me feel better. It's done and can't be undone no matter how much anyone wishes and I won't have people look down on me in any way because of it." Inuyasha just held her tighter in his embrace and though Kagome said nothing could make her feel better, somehow that did. "My turn. Really, why are you here? Why do you care?"

He waited for a second and took a breath. "I can hear a lot of things with these ears. The other day at the bar when you were playing your messages, I overheard them and something inside me wanted to hunt down whoever those guys were and tear them to shreds. I'm not really one to react like that to someone else's problems, especially someone I'm not close too. It intrigued me to get closer to you, not because you're too weak to handle your own affairs, but because I'm too weak to the overwhelming sensation to protect you. Now, who were those guys?"

She waited trying to gain her composure so she didn't start crying histerically. "The first was Hiten. He was my high school boyfriend of 4 years. He used to be great… until his mom committed suicide and his misplaced anger was somehow my fault. I cared so much about him, I couldn't leave. His room at home… no matter how many times you clean the carpet, you can still see spots of blood from the worse nights… He has a bunch of rugs covering all of them. He never assaulted me sexually or anything, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying" Inuyasha let out a low growl as he tried to shift his eyes back to gold; all he could see was red. She moved her hair to her left shoulder and pulled the collar of her t-shirt to the side to reveal a small deep scar on the back of her shoulder, closer to the nape of her neck. "This is the night he stabbed me and I almost died. We broke up after that. It was finally enough to get a restraining order, but the date range on it's run out and he's trying to get back with me now. He calls and comes around a lot. It's kind of scary." Inuyasha kissed her scar, causing a slight gasp from Kagome. With that one action, he made it feel like it was healed instead of the burning sensation it always exudes.

"And the other one?"

"Hojo… We just broke up last week. He was perfect until about six months ago. He was old fashioned and wanted to wait awhile before we did anything intimate. We dated for 2 years before he was ready… so I told him about my past… and instead of understanding, he blamed me… constantly calling me unnecessary and untrue names like 'whore' and 'slut' and a wide array of variations while he slapped me around. I think being so perfect finally got to him and he beat me to make himself feel better about wasting his time on someone who was so... defiled… He said I lied to him about not giving myself to anyone and I didn't… I've never given myself to someone… but I've been taken before… I guess… I drink to stop myself from feeling like the names he called me fit… because I am-"

Inuyasha rolled her towards him and pulled her chin up so their eyes were locked in each other's gaze. He had managed to calm himself down so his red eyes wouldn't frighten her. "Don't you EVER feel like that, Kagome. Pathetic losers who hurt you are NEVER right in the thoughtless words they say. Believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." He wouldn't let her gaze leave his. Something inside those honey golden eyes called Kagome to fall deeper and deeper into them. They sat like this for close to an hour, just silent and staring. Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "If they ever come around or call you again and I'm not here, will you promise you'll call me? I don't care how much they think they've changed or how nice they're trying to be, they don't deserve to ever speak to you again. They're worthless-" His words were cut short when Kagome pushed her lips to his suddenly. The kiss they shared was the definition of magic. Electricity surged through their bodies and pulled their hearts to pound inside their chest so hard, it felt like their sternums were going to break. Kagome pulled back and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just-" Inuyasha crashed his lips upon hers with another passionate kiss more intense than the first. He pulled back gently.

"Now we're even, but please don't ever apologize for doing that again. You're not sorry if you felt what I just felt." She nodded and smiled the first smile he'd seen since before yesterday. She tucked her head under his chin to rest on his chest as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

After awhile, she spoke softly. "I think it's my turn to ask a question." He smiled and let out a light chuckle under his breath that rumbled into his chest. "How did you know I needed help yesterday? If you hadn't shown up when you did, I might not be here…"

"I really can't explain it. You were on my mind and something inside told me to come see you." As he remembered being pulled to see her, he recalled the dude trying to break into her apartment. "Kagome, don't freak out at this next question because everything's going be ok, ok?"

She looked up at him with confused eyes. What could he possibly say that she would have to worry about with everything that's happened?

"Does one of these exes have long black hair they braid down their back?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as she nodded blankly.

"Hi-Hiten does… w-why do you ask?" Her eyes were screaming with terror. Inuyasha started stroking her hair to calm her down.

"He was picking the lock on your door, but like I said, don't freak out. I'm not leaving tonight no matter what, and if you let me borrow your key tomorrow, I'll put up an extra deadbolt or chain or two to make sure he can't get in. He nor that other douche will ever talk to or touch you again, ok?" She nodded. For some reason, she believed Inuyasha's word. They brought her comfort and a feeling of security. "Oh, and I told everyone I took you to your home town for a couple days because you missed your family. I had to think up something good because your friends are ruthless," he chuckled.

"Ok. Thank you. They worry so much, I wouldn't be able to get any rest," Kagome mused.

"You really do need to get some rest. I'll let you sleep." He said as he went to get up and sleep on the couch only to be pulled back to his spot by his shirt.

"Is it ok if I'm a little selfish right now and just want you to keep holding me?" Kagome asked softly and sweetly.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." She loosened her grip on his shirt and snuggled deeper into his chest before falling deep asleep. He loved watching her sleep. How could this be happening so fast? Was this girl really his mate? How could he have not seen it sooner? So many questions to answer… He needed to talk to his father tomorrow, for sure.

…

Kagome's alarm clock was ringing off the hook in the morning, begging her to get up. She was so comfortable and warm though, she just didn't want to move. She shifted to roll over and hit snooze when she realized she couldn't move. Something hit the alarm clock and sounded like it smashed it completely.

"Shit… I'll buy you a new one. My bad." She had forgotten Inuyasha was there but it made her happy when she realized. He had accidentally destroyed her tiny clock with his abnormal strength. It was kind of funny to see how cute he was when he was sleepy. He rubbed his face into her hair and took a deep breath, smiling to himself.

"It's ok, but I have to get up." She looked up at him lovingly and cupped his cheek with her hand. He turned and kissed her palm without even thinking, and loosened his grip on her. She got up and moved to find some clothes to wear for the day before heading to the bathroom.

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom, her automatic coffee pot was ready with her coffee and she made herself a cup. Inuyasha was still sleeping apparently and that was fine with her. She smiled to herself as she sipped the coffee slowly, leaning against the counter in her kitchen. Given the recent traumatic events in her life, she shouldn't feel this happy but she did. Oh, she did. Looking at her watch, she snapped herself out of her thoughts to get a move on it and head to school. She stepped into her room and sat on the bed as she leaned down to kiss Inuyasha on the forehead. He didn't wake up but smiled and pulled her towards him. She giggled at how strong he was; she had to wiggle widely to escape his grasp. She pulled her spare key out of her drawer and set it next to his phone and her destroyed alarm clock on the bedside table before running out the door to head to school.

She closed her door and locked it behind her, then proceeded down the hallway towards the elevator while fumbling through her bag to find her ipod. She was about to put in her headphones when she heard her name practically screeched from down the hall.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Where HAVE you been?" Sango was running towards her with a mad expression on her face. Oh no, here comes mama. "I've been trying to call your phone for the past two days! Miroku said something about Inuyasha taking you to see your family, but I didn't believe him. So spill!"

Kagome just smiled at her as the elevator door opened and they both stepped on. "Why would that be so hard to believe?" Kagome loved messing with Sango

"Please, you wouldn't let anyone know you were missing your family except me and the girls, much less let them drive you five hours away without as much as a phone call to your best friends!"

"My phone broke. I had to get it fixed before it would turn on again, and Inuyasha happened to show up after I had gotten a little drunk, so yeah, I told him I missed them and he just drove me there. We decided to stay a couple nights, and I'm good now." She lied to Sango with ease for some reason. It was easier to lie then have to deal with her friends freaking out over almost dying. She would tell them eventually, but Kagome was so happy, she didn't want to deal with serious. She had had enough.

_She's so lying._ Sango thought to herself. "Ok well you should could have at least called from Inuyasha's phone. You know we worry. We can't function without our five." Sango smiled at her. Kagome smiled back and they began to walk to school as Sango started to inform her about everything that's happened in the past two days.

"So you'll never guess who Rin was with Saturday night."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

"I knew you knew you bitch! You couldn't tell us? Ugh! Well whatever, we flipped out when Rin told us. I didn't know she had never met him before, but apparently it was love at first sight. He's courting her for mateship or something now." Kagome nodded.

"You mean, like she's his intended mate? Sesshomaur's intended mate is a human? That's just crazy."

"I know! But should've seen how cute she was when we asked her about it. She's totally in love. Oh, and Shippo marked Kirara, so we've barely seen her. Apparently after the whole marking thing, they can't stop doing it. Haha, I'm jealous. There's something to admire about animalistic passion like mating. Miroku and I have come pretty close though."

"Whoa whoa." Kagome laughed. "Too much info dude."

"You know that I'm being tame right now so be grateful. Anyway, Ayame's been sleeping at Kouga's so she doesn't have to listen to all the bumping as she puts it. Haha, and Shippo's been calling into work so I think poor Bankostu's been by himself these past days."

"Oh shit, I need to call him. I probably should go in tonight and help him since I've been gone a couple of days." They had reached campus and were rounding the corner around the Science building when they almost physically ran into Hojo, of all people. If looks could kill, Hojo would have been killed, brought back, then killed slowly.

"Hey K-" Before he could even say another word, Sango cocked her fist back and lunged forward to fake hitting him to scare him.

"I told you to never even speak to her again you piece of shit!" He flinched and fell down before scurrying to pick up his books and run away. The girls laughed at the pathetic excuse of a male running for his life at the thought of Sango's beat-down.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you later! Stop by the coffee shop later! Love ya, bitch!" Kagome said as she waved goodbye to Sango and headed to her first class.

"Yeah, you better be there!" Sango called back with a smile.

…

Inuyasha had a hard time getting up a couple hours after Kagome left. Being snuggled in her bed, rolling in her scent, he was like a cat in the middle of field of catnip. Finally he rolled over to look at his phone and noticed the key next to it. He snapped out of his groggy state of euphoria when he realized he had a mission today. He got up and grabbed the key as he set out to get some extra locks for Kagome's apartment door.

He stopped by his place to shower and change. Considering most of them had class, he hoped his roommates weren't home. After walking through a seemingly quiet place, he thought the coast was clear until he went to leave and was tackled by a tiny red-headed wolf demoness with a million and one questions. She was sniffing his shirt to see if he could smell Kagome. It was very faint.

"WHAT the HELl, Ayame!? Get off of me!" Ayame looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? And where is Kagome?"

"You know where I've been. I took Kagome to see her fami- UMPH!" Ayame slammed his head down.

"You LIAR! Then what's her brother's name?" Inuyasha searched his brain for the answer. He knew she had said it before… "See, you don't even know!"

"No, he-he wasn't there! Ow, Ayame get the HELL off me!" He stood up and she flew backwards. "Ask Kagome if you're looking for answers. And what the hell are YOU doing in MY apartment? Isn't there anywhere else you should be?"

"Shippo and Kirara mated so I'm staying over here for awhile." Inuyasha cringed when he heard that. No wonder she was here.

"Well, whatever! I got shit to do. Get out of the way!" He pushed past her and left. Thank god she didn't push any further because he wasn't ready to handle an interrogation. He headed to the hardware store before going back to Kagome's.

By 4 that afternoon he had a new deadbolt and lock-chain installed on Kagome's front door. He had the door open, admiring his work when he heard giggles and a familiar voice. He looked out into the hallway to see his brother smiling and flirting with Kagome's friend Rin. Seeing something so unexpected and out of character for Sesshomaru, he feel flat on his face into the hallway, startling them both.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" His brother asked in a cold tone. Inuyasha pushed himself up from the floor and dusted himself off before he responded.

"Just helping Kagome out by putting some new locks on her door. I got some weird guy trying to get in her apartment the other day. I think his name was Hiten, or something," Inuyasha said, trying to sound like he had no clue when he truly did. Rin gasped.

"That's Kagome's creepy ex-boyfriend." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could smell the fear and tension welling up from inside her from the mention of his name.

"Should we be worried, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Not for me, but for Kagome, maybe. I mean, he won't show up at her work because her co-worker, Bankotsu's beat him up really bad once before. I didn't realize he found where she lives." Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's gaze as if to speak with him through eye contact. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru nodded back.

"I do not think she will have anything to worry about, Rin. She seems to be well taken care of." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru then at Inuyasha and then smiled back up at Sesshomaru as he pushed her into her apartment and closed the door. Inuyasha knew his brother understood exactly what was going on because he was going through the same thing with Rin. Inuyasha decided that this was the best time to call his father as he locked up Kagome's place and headed out to take a walk while he talked to his old man.

_"Hello?"_ Inuyasha heard his father's voice barrel out from the phone sounding as kind-hearted and loud as ever.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

_"Well Hello Son, how are you?"_

"I'm good, I just had some things I needed to ask you about if you're not busy?"

_"Oh no, I'm not busy at all. What's on your mind?"_

"Well… I think… I think I've found my mate, but I'm not sure. I dunno though, so I thought I'd call you and see…"

_"I see. Well, why do you think she's the one?"_

"I can't stop thinking about her. All I want to do is protect her from everything. I can't seem to stay away from her; her scent's like a drug to me. It's so sudden though, I just don't know…"

_"I think you do know. You know exactly what's happening."_

"I thought so, but it's so fast. I mean, I've know this girl for years now and I've been around her for years. Why has this happened now all of a sudden?"

_"A lot of things could have affected that. If she wasn't single, her scent could have been masked somehow, or you could have been so wrapped up in something else, you never paid attention to her or her scent. There's several reasons but all that matters is what you feel now."_

"Thanks Dad. That helps a lot."

"_You're very welcome. And I expect to meet her soon! Have you talked to your brother?"_

"I saw him a little while ago. Is Rin his intended? I saw him laugh, Dad. It was weird."

His dad's laugh belted through the phone. _"Yes. Yes. He's quite different after meeting her. She's a lovely girl and they seem perfect for each other. You're lucky you're not a full demon and you don't have to jump through the hoops of the Council to get your mateship approved like they do."_

"Yeah really. That's about the only thing I've got over him," Inuyasha laughed. "Well, I got some stuff to do for school, Dad, but I'll talk to you later. I'll bring Kagome by some time after I can actually tell her how I feel."

_"Sounds good, Son. I love you._"

"Love you too, Dad." He hung up the phone as he approached campus. He had a couple of things to do for his online class then he'd find Kagome. He was surprised he had lasted this long without tracking her down to be near her once again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of Something Good

**Chapter Five:**

Rin walked into the coffee shop after she left school to see poor Bankotsu in the middle of run. She quickly set her things down in the back, grabbed an apron, and started helping out. Once the majority of customers were taken care of and had left, they both sighed with relief. Most of the time, the coffee shop was slow, but the occasional rush was no laughing matter. They went out to the porch in the front of the shop to talk a little and smoke cigarettes and drink coffee. Kagome only smoked around Bankotsu or while at work; it wasn't really a habit of hers, more like a social occurrence.

"So, Cougar, what happened to you after I saw you at the club?"

She looked at him through the cloud of smoke, shocked. "Wait, I saw you Saturday night?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "I knew you were wasted. You were way too nice to that hanyou douche you're always bitching about."

"Oh, he's not that bad. We've actually become friends in the past couple of days. Weird right?" Bankotsu just looked at her, chewing on her words to digest any meaning behind them. He would be lying if he didn't say he was jealous. He's been working with Kagome for 4 years now, and all he wanted to do was protect her. They had a thing for little while before she met Hojo. It wasn't serious, just intense making out and flirting. He never let himself get close to women; they were all the same. Though that was his philosophy, Kagome was different; she was worth so much more but his timing was always off. He thought he'd have a change after Hojo, after her binge drinking weeks and a rebound. Honestly, he thought she was going home with the hanyou from the bar to do just that; he had no clue just how serious things were becoming between the two.

"Well, I'm not really a fan of his, or any guy in your life for that matter. You don't make the best choices in companions."

She smiled smugly knowing just what he was getting at. "Yeah. So you're saying that I should never get serious again and just have sexual flings void of deeper feelings and a promise of things to come?"

"Ha ha. No. What I mean is you shouldn't be thinking about anything serious for awhile, you should just be having fun. I don't wanna see you get into anything because you have this overwhelming uncomfortability with being alone." He sipped his drink and ducked as the coffee cup flew at his head and smashed into an explosion of white procaline and brown liquid against the white building. He glanced over at a fuming Kagome. He loved messing with her; he knew all of her sore spots. "Calm down, Cougar. Put those claws away before I do it for you. She sat back down and crossed her arms in defiance. She hated the stupid nickname he gave her: Cougar- because was so feisty- lame. And she knew he was messing with her, just looking for a reason to lock her in the freezer and laugh from the other side of the door. He thought he was so funny; she hated to admit he actually was. Bankotsu was someone she definitely cared about but timing was always off. He wasn't ready for anything serious when she was and vice versus. They had become really good friends. He actually knew a lot about her past because it haunted her at work. The day Hiten came to 'talk' to her and ended up knocking her unconscious when they got into an argument out back, Bankotsu nearly killed him; an ambulance had to be called. She couldn't avoid explaining everything after that. It was good though because Hiten never came back to work. After Hojo started his abuse and she came to work with all her bruises barely noticeable, Bankotsu paid him a visit resulting in their break up not that long ago. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kagome again, and the best way he thought to protect her was to keep her out of any relationship.

As if on cue, Inuyasha pulled up in his red Ferrari. Kagome couldn't help the smile that possessed her face, and Bankotsu couldn't help but see it. Inuyasha walked up smiling his devilish smile as he sat on Kagome's lap, taking her cigarette and flicking it in the distance.

"Well hello." Kagome said, teasing his dramatic entrance.

"You shouldn't be smoking ya know?"

"And you shouldn't take things that aren't yours," Bankotsu retorted. It was obviously snappy and Inuyasha could smell his jealousy. Being the arrogant bastard he is, Inuyasha smiled and relished in the opportunity to rub it in his face. He stuck out his hand to shake Bankotsu's.

"You're Bankotsu right? I think she introduced us before I took her home Saturday. It's nice to officially meet you." He seemed like he was being genuine but anyone could tell he was being smug.

"Yeah, Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for giving Kagome the day off Sunday, she needed it to recoup. It doesn't really look like you need her anymore tonight though. You should let her go." He grinned at Bankotsu.

"And then who would I have to be a bad influence on." He opened the top of his cigarette box and offered another one to Kagome. She took it, smiling at Inuyasha as she went to light it; she didn't get that far when Inuyasha snatched it and broke it in half.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, stop wasting these. I only smoke when I'm at work."

"You shouldn't smoke at all. It makes you stink and you smell so beautiful, it's a shame for you to mess that up." He smiled sweetly at Kagome and she couldn't help buy smile back. It was like he made it contagious. Damn Him. She shook her head walked inside to get a start on cleaning for the night. Inuyasha was about to get up to follow when Bankotsu's words stopped him.

"So, what are you trying to do with Kagome?" He said casually as he lit the end of his cigarette, took a drag, and blew the smoke out, eye contact never wavering.

"What do you mean?"

Bankotsu laughed. "Don't even try that shit with me. It's obvious you like her but I'm asking in what way."

"In the 'I'm gonna marry her one day kind of way' if you must know. Why does it matter to you, anyway?" The answer caught him off guard but Bankotsu didn't show it. He just took another drag of his cigarette and let out a little chuckle.

"You really think she would wanna marry a mutt like you? That's hilarious. You actually thing you have a shot." He leaned forward to sit on the edge of his chair as his mocking grin turned into a serious expression. "You don't know her like I know her, and trust me when I say you don't have a shot against me." He leaned back, took another drag, and laughed once again. Inuyasha's face was hard to read. It was stoic but with a smirk and a conniving look in his eye.

"Ok. It's cute you think you this is some kind of competition, but you need to get over your little crush because she will be mine. I can promise you that." With that said, Inuyasha got up and walked inside to talk to Kagome some more. Bankotsu just sat there and finished his cigarette.

"Hey, Kagome, I got those new locks put on your place so you won't ever have to worry about that creep again. I haven't smelled him around at all so hopefully he's gotten the message."

"Let's hope so. And thanks for doing that for me. You really didn't have to."

"Oh it was no problem. Really, just being able to make sure your safe is important to me." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to sound sincere and nonchalant. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. He smiled back. The little moments like this that made both of them feel so giddy and free sharing the silence sparked more notion of fate's hand in their relations as well as the thought of things to come. They were blissful in their company until the peace was broken by the bell of the door ringing as Bankotsu walked in from outside.

"Well, it's closing time so you should get the hell outta here mutt. We need to close up and clean." Inuyasha glared at him as he moved toward the door.

"I'll see you later, Kagome." He waved as if mocking Bankotsu as he passed him.

"Definitely. And thanks again Inuyasha!" She called out before going back to cleaning. Bankotsu locked the door behind him and glared out the window as he made sure the hanyou left.

"That guy's worse than you said before. I don't know why you're being so nice to him." Bankotsu was obviously jealous. Kagome could hear it in his voice.

"Oh don't be so harsh, Bank. It's not like anything serious is going on. He's helping me through my shitty times and I'm really thankful to have him around. He's being a true friend and that's what I need. Nothing else, ya know?" She had turned to put some freshly cleaned cups in their proper places as she turned to Bankotsu inches from her face. She was so startled she almost knocked all the cups she had just put away down as she tried to back up only to be stopped by the counter. He rested a hand on the counter on either side of Kagome as he trapped her where she stood. The look in his eyes was seductive to say the least; it was the look he got when they made out in the back those couple of times. "What are you doing Bankotsu?" He slowly started to lean forward and close his eyes as he planned on kissing her and showing her how much better he was than that stupid hanyou. Of course, he knew what he was doing so it didn't seem so sudden like it did to Kagome. She put her hand up to stop his lips from crashing down upon hers. "Look, you know I've enjoyed our times of making out and what not but I'm in no position to be jump into that situation again. I'm really not in a good place and I feel like you're trying to take advantage of that and you're a way better person than someone who would stoop that low…" She was rambling because her heart was beating so fast she could barely think. Bankotsu was fine; that wasn't an understatement. Most of our customers are girls swooning over his charming demeanor, and Kagome knew how he liked to play the field regularly. She had only made out with him because she was in the mood to do so; she needed it at the time, but they never did anything serious, much less get serious with one another, so why should she feel like now is any different?

"Oh come on, Kagome. You know some male attention is all you need to be able to get that self-esteem back. I was wondering why you hadn't come to me last week after you dumped that creep." He went to kiss her again, but she dodged him. "What's wrong? It's not like I'm trying to get you into bed. You know I would never take advantage of you."

"Then what are you trying to do right now?" He leaned slightly closer, his eyes locked on her, but before he could get any closer, she broke eye contact to stare at the floor before she pushed herself out of he arms' blockade to return to cleaning.

"Kagome…" He called to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, Bank. Just let me be." She said with a half smile to show she really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He nodded and they continued to clean until they were finished. They both clocked out and walked out together. "See you tomorrow, Bank." Kagome waved as she started to walk toward her apartment.

"Kagome, why don't you let me give you a ride home. Call it what you will but I've got some bad vibes in the direction of your place and I'd hate to lose my favorite co-worker because she wanted to walk home in the dark by herself." He tossed her the helmet, and despite her fear of getting on the back of his motorcycle, she agreed. She had been having the worst luck lately so his bad vibes probably weren't very off.

They arrived at her apartment building shortly after. It took Kagome a second to pry her arms from being wrapped around Bankotsu's waist. The wheelie he did a block form her place still had her a little paralyzed with shock. He just laughed at her. "Why don't you let me walk you in?"

"I'll be fine. You've done enough driving me home, you jackass!" She slapped him on the arm and he just continued to laugh.

"Alright, but be safe, Cougar. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and don't let the mutt get you." He smiled a wicked smile and took off down the street. Kagome walked into her place and got onto the elevator. She stepped off on her floor and turned to walk to her apartment as she fumbled for her keys. She finally reached them and looked up as she approached her door only to gasp as she dropped the keys to the ground and stood there in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She managed to let out in almost of whisper as she shook with fear.

…

Inuyasha had left the coffee place and realized he hadn't given her her apartment key back. He was going to turn around before he remembered her asshole coworker probably wouldn't let him in to give them to her anyways. If anyone had been in the car with him, they could have seen the light bulb go off above his head; Inuyasha was that transparent most of the time. He decided to stop by the store and grab some groceries to surprise her with dinner when she got off. Then he would give her the keys. He chuckled to himself as he took pride in how smart and romantic he truly was.

He decided to make spaghetti since he was so good at it and it was simple and fast for him to make. He had the meat cooked and adding the red sauce when he looked at the time and realized Kagome should be home by now. He put on the noodles and pre-heated the oven for the bread and stepped up to her door to see if he could see her outside. When he neared the door, he heard a very shaken-up Kagome's stammering voice outside in the hall talking to someone. The words were muffled at the time but as he got closer to the door he heard one clearly that prompted him to leap into action: _"Hiten."_

Inuyasha flung the door open and jumped into the hallway to find a teary-eyed Kagome being pushed up against a wall by the creep that was trying to break into her apartment the other day.

"Get your FUCKING hands off of heard!" Inuyasha barked, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Who the FUCK are-" Before Hiten could finish his sentence, he was gasping for breath as Inuyasha's clawed hand held him off the ground by the throat.

"If you come near Kagome again, I will kill you. No mercy. No remorse. You will be dead. Are we CLEAR?!" Inuyasha roared, his fangs protruding from his lip. Hiten frantically shook his head 'yes' and Inuyasha dropped him. "Get out of my sight." He stated plainly as Hiten scrambled to his feet and started running for the elevator. "AND LOSE HER NUMBER WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" He called after him. Hiten was just shaking his head 'yes' so hard he looked like he was head-banging as he spastically and repetitively pushed the elevator button until the doors opened and he jumped through them.

Kagome had fallen to her knees when the fear caused them to buckle. She had tears in her eyes as the painful memories of all the terrible things he had ever done to her flashed before her eyes… Inuyasha knelt down and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into her apartment, shutting the door behind him with is foot.

"Shh.. Kagome you're ok. I told you know one will ever harm you again. He's not going to get you. I promise." He sat down on the couch with Kagome's shivering form in his lap, stroking her hair lovingly. She nodded as she heard and believed his words. She always felt so safe in his arms.

Slowly, she came out of her stupor as the delicious smell of dinner in the kitchen hit her nose and took her mind off of everything. "Are you cooking?" She asked curiously. He just looked down at her with a smile and nodded. "Good, I'm starving." She smiled back at him and he knew this meant to just drop everything that happened and change the subject. She would be fine.

They got up and helped themselves to dinner as they sat up and talked, resuming their game of 20 questions. The night was filled with laughter and happiness, something that didn't seem likely from the display in the hallway earlier. Kagome had never felt so alive and at peace before in her life. Somehow, they fell asleep leaning on one another on Kagome's couch, a smile on both of their sleeping faces.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past Rears Its Ugly Head

**Chapter Six:**

_2 Weeks Later_

Fresh morning sun leaked into the darkened bedroom from the slit between the curtains and rolled over the hardwood floors until perfectly piercing Inuyasha's left eye, awakening him from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his golden eyes and slightly moved his head out of the morning's line of fire before glancing down at the beautiful woman that slept in arms. Kagome was always so warm and so comforting to Inuyasha, all he had to do was burry his face in her hair and he would fall asleep. He thought back over the past two weeks and how close they had come. They had learned more about each other than either thought possible, forming a friendship that would make anyone jealous. He could deal with the lack of intimacy. He knew she wasn't ready for anything beyond friendship and wouldn't be for awhile. He would wait, and HE would be there when she decided she could move on with her life. He knew HE would be the last man she would ever have to speculate about loving.

Kagome began to stir and slowly flutter her eyes open to gaze up at the warm pools of honey she knew as Inuyasha's eyes. Their depth was so infinite, she could drown in them if she stared too long.

"Good morning," he whispered in a deep, husky voice that sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Good morning," she managed to croak out in her raspy, groggy tone. Inuyasha loved her morning voice; it was so lustful and alluring. One day, he hoped to act on the desire he could hear behind it. "What time is it?" She asked as she stretched her stiff body, extending her height from the tops of her outstretched arms to her stiffly pointed toes.

"Around 6ish I believe. The clocks behind me and I'm too comfortable to move." He smiled at her as he spoke, nuzzling the hair on the top of her head. Her scent suffocated his nose and he would have it no other way. "Are you still tired? We didn't go to bed until 1. I don't want you exhausted the rest of the day." That was a lie because, if she would let him, he would have her body drained in an array of ecstasy and erotica that she never knew possible.

"No I'm ok. I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep. Can we just lay here though?"

"Of course." He smiled a warm smile at her as he tightened his embrace around her perfect body. Their bodies began to relax against each other when a knock came at Kagome's door. Inuyasha growled at the interruption to their tender moment.

"Who could that be?" Kagome asked as she shifted to move out of her bed and get the door. Inuyasha knew it was her friends. He could smell the Spice Girls on the other side of the door; _at least they brought coffee_, he thought to himself.

Kagome unlatched and unlocked the multiple securities Inuyasha had so kindly installed for her and flung the door open. "Good morning!" the four friends chimed simultaneously.

"Hey, guys! Come on in! What are you doing here so early?"

They giggled as the walked past her and into the living room. "We decided we hadn't seen you in almost three days and that was just wrong." Kirara stated as she set the six coffees on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah and we were out getting Sango some coffee since she's still drunk and thought we'd stop by." Rin said cheerfully. Kagome turned and saw the red faced Sango smiling stupidly.

"Hey- I'm not still drunk…" Sango slurred over her words so terribly, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't lie, Sango, I could smell you from the hallway." Inuyasha said as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Oh- hey Inu, what were you doing in Kagome's bedroom? You better not have snuck in the window or I'll kill you… Is Miroku with you?" The five others in the room were attempted to stifle their giggles at the clearly drunken girl.

"Nope, he's at home most likely-"

"Oh GREAT!" She cut him off. "Then who's watching him?" She went to get up like she was going to find out, "He better not be with another women or I'll kill him…" She fell backwards as soon as she was on her feet and landed on the couch with a loud hiccup escaping her throat. Everyone burst into laughter.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sango. Drink your coffee." Ayame said coolly. Something was different about her. Kagome walked up to her and looked her over. "What?" Ayame asked just as calmly until Kagome's eyes fell on the nape of her neck and grew to the size of saucers.

"Ayame! Is that a mating mark?!" Ayame blushed.

"I might have mated with Koga…"

"And when we you going to TELL MEE?" Kagome was ecstatic! She knew those two were perfect for each other.

"Well, it happened so fast. I swear it was going to be the next topic of conversation!" She giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't get one first- OW!" Kirara knocked her over the head, causing everyone to chuckle in the room except the blushing Kagome.

"Anyways… I wanted to informally invite you to the mating ceremony, Kagome. It should be next month." Rin said weakly and sweetly as she sipped her coffee.

"So soon? You two must be dying." Inuyasha teased then immediately turned green when he realized the events his brother would be partaking in after the ceremony.

"Oh hush Inuyasha. I'll tell Sesshy you're being vulgar." Rin teased back. She wouldn't dare because Sesshomaru would really kill Inuyasha, there was no doubt about that.

"I'd be delighted to come, Rin. Just tell me when and I'm there. I can't believe our little Baby Spice is growing up so fast!" Kagome said as she threw her arms around the adorable, petite brunette who was redder than a tomato at this point. They giggled together.

"You know, Kagome, it's weird…" Sango continued to slur in her drunken and humorous state.

"What's weird, Sango?"

"For once, everyone is in a relationship but you, unless you and Inuyasha have finally…" She leaned over and whispered "you know…" as she raised her eyebrows in a perverse manor.

Kagome turned redder than Rin. "Sango, you've been hanging out with Miroku too much. You might something more than coffee." Sango just sat back making the pfftt noise and waving her hand in dismissal.

The girls just sat and chatted for awhile before Inuyasha broke the gossip train. "Well, I gotta head out, Kagome, but I'll see you later."

"Ok, Inuyasha. I woke tonight but I'm sure I'll see you after." She smiled at him as he waved bye and left. Immediately after the door closed, all four girls turned to her with eyes that could melt a brick wall they were so intense. Kirara and Ayame began to sniff her like a dog after a fire hydrant. "What are yall doing?"

"So you still haven't slept with him? You're terrible at this whole rebound thing." Ayame stated bluntly.

"I'm not ready to sleep with anyone. You guys know I never slept with Hojo so why would I need to sleep with anyone to get over him." They looked at each other and shrugged. That was a minor detail they had over looked when concocting their rebound scheme.

"This is true. So then, are you falling for Inuyasha?" Kirara asked calmly as she sipped her coffee. "I mean, it's obvious you care about him. You kind of are using him as a rebound even if you guys aren't doing it, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused.

"Well I mean, he's here every night and that's great and all, but if you're not trying to date him, you're just using him for physical comfort now that you don't have a man per say…"

"This is true but, I dunno… I really like Inuyasha… like I really care for him… it's hard to explain… he's just so sweet…" Her thoughts were incomplete but the feelings were there. Her friends smiled at each other because they could see that, they just wanted to make sure she could. Kagome had always been one to push the right thing away and except the wrong thing with open arms.

"I know how much you care about him, I can tell by the way you look at each other." Kirara explained.

"Yeah, it's totally obvious he cares about you too. I mean, he never even acted like this with Kikyo and you know how crazy about each other they were." Ayame added.

"I think you should do him, then think about getting with him. It's pointless if he doesn't know how to fuck!" The ever drunken Sango really needed more coffee and less time with Miroku. The looks she got from everyone really reciprocated that notion.

"I think yall are cute and I'm not just saying that because I want to be sister-in-laws." Rin joked.

"I know guys, I'm just not ready to deal with anything serious. And who knows, Inuyasha is probably just using me the same way and when it's done, it's done. He won't want to stick around forever so what's the point of getting my hopes up?" Kagome was always so pessimistic with men.

"Oh shut it, Kagome. You know you're just scared to actually try and make something that seems right work. You've always settled for the guys with red flags because you're self esteem has been shattered since… you know… but you really need to get over that because Inuyasha's a catch. Don't let him go because of you're stupid defense wall's selectivity of assholes." Kirara always got straight to the point and Kagome knew she was right.

"We'll see guys. We'll see." They dropped the serious note and just chatted like regular college girls about classes and the other girls relationships and how life had been treating them and what not. It was really good to catch up. They talked for hours until Kagome had to get ready to go to work. She showered and got ready and the girls left when she did.

Kagome arrived to the coffee shop early to find Bankotsu on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"My favorite coworker decided to come help me out today, huh?" Kagome giggled at this. He was so arrogant when he attempted to flirt.

"Hey Bank. You gonna actually work today or just let me do everything? I swear, by the time I leave here, you're only gonna forget how to make coffee since you never do anything but smoke on the porch."

"Not true. I make my own coffee quite well so I know I've still got the magic touch. Besides, who do you think runs this place when you're not around?"

"Shippo." She smiled.

"Touche." Kagome walked inside once she had clearly won the verbal fight and clocked in. Bankotsu joined her shortly after and they chatted their normal small talk. Kagome had stepped into the back to get more beans to roast since they were dead when the bell alerting them that a customer had arrived. She was walking to the front to make sure Bank didn't need her help when she caught sight of the man at the counter. She gasped and dove out of sight. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her flashbacks started causing her to nearly seize with fear; _what the hell is he doing here? He was supposed to be living in America… Shit SHIT SHIT! What do you I do…_ Kagome couldn't think straight.

Naraku was in her place of work and she was praying he didn't see her. She sat just beyond the backroom door in fetal position when she heard the front door open again. _Please tell me he's gone. Please, god please._ Bankotsu walked in the back to look for her when he saw her in a mess with a hysterical look on her face; he was instantly shocked.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He rushed to her side.

"Kagome?" She heard a male voice say in the distance. She was relieved to know it was Inuyasha, who appeared through the door not even a second after saying her name.

"Hmph." A dark, deep sadistic voice that almost sounded like there was a smile behind it murmured outside. _Great._ She knew Naraku heard them say her name. Now he knew she worked here… just super. She threw her head into her knees until she heard the door out front open again. A weight was lifted from her shoulders when his presence finally let and she could breath. His aura was so dark, she knew it was him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Is he gone?" Her voice sounded like she had been recently strangled and denied water for weeks.

"Who?" they both asked.

"The guy you just served." Both men sharply turned their heads towards the counter and then glanced back at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Yeah, he's gone. Who was that?" Bankotsu's voice was shrouded with worry. Inuyasha's eyes were smoldering with furry.

"No one. Just some nobody I don't wish to see…" Inuyasha looked back in the direction of the counter, trying to make sure he wouldn't forget the man's scent should he happen to bother Kagome again. He knew not to push her into talking about it; she was obviously freaked out.

They helped her up and she shook herself out of her paniced state to return back to work. Inuyasha wouldn't leave after seeing her like that so she knew she would be safe. Plus, Bankotsu was here. If anyone tried to get to her, they'd never succeed with her two closest guy friends keeping her out of harms way. She had no clue the rivalry the two competed in for her affection.

…

_She slowly opened her swollen eyes to look at the bleak room around her. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. The manilla paint covering the walls was peeling like a bad sunburn. The carpet was dirty, dusty, moldy; if she stepped on it, it might attack her. She realized she was on a bed; a dirty old blue mattress with pink flowers and several brown and red stains but no sheet. She tried to move her body and it was so sore. She looked over to see her battered reflection in a dusty, grimy broken mirror. Her face was bruised; a black eye, a busted lip, a couple gashes, swollen and bruised cheeks… her arms were covered in bruises and cuts… her legs were bruised and a huge gash ran down her thigh… she was in her underwear and bra… She noticed she was chained at her ankle the floor… 'What the hell is going on?' She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember… She was walking home from school when someone grabbed her from behind; she fought as hard as she could but obviously she didn't win. _

_The door across the room swung open and a familiar, scary face appeared out of the shadows of the hallway. "Naraku! What are you doing here? Are you the one who attacked me?" She got up to move but fell over in agony when her mangled legs failed to support her weight. He laughed a sadistic, evil laugh. _

_"Oh sweet Kagome, how I've longed for this day. You've been my favorite classmate all year long and you've been so cruel every time I try to ask you out."_

_"I'll never date you. You're a mean, sick person. That's pretty clear, even more so now!"_

_"Be careful. You're clearly not in control right now, are you?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she realized the implications. He slowly crossed the room towards her, a nasty smile painted on his face. _

_"What do you want?" she managed to croak out, fear beginning to seize her._

_"I just want you to be mine of course. Don't worry, Kagome. It'll only hurt at first, then you'll enjoy it." Her eyes grew wide as she attempted to back away from his every approaching form. The wall and headboard stopped her form retreating any further._

_"Stay away from me! SOMEONE HELP!" Naraku laughed his sadistic laugh._

_"Go ahead, scream all you want." His backhand flew across her face, a loud crack piercing the silence of the room. Kagome fell onto the bed holding the side of her face. "No one will hear you. I bought this place just for you. For us and the fun we'll soon have." He smiled a wicked smile at her. She tried to pull away but he yanked the chain attached to her foot and summoned her to him. Before she could do anything else, he had her hands bound and was in the process of attaching them to brass headboard. She screamed and kicked violently, but to no avail. Another crack of his backhanded slap cut through the malicious stale air of the room. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. "Kagome, stop fighting me. I do not want to end your life because you're making it too hard to have fun." She stilled her body in fear of knife at the throbbing pulse in her neck. She could feel the sharp, cool blade ever ready to sink into her flesh and send her to a permanent resting place. He moved the knife down to her bra and cut it in one swift motion releasing her breasts from their protected haven. Naraku began to kiss her from her throat to her now exposed breasts. Every touch made Kagome sick to her stomach, wanting to vomit on him if she had had anything to throw up. After ravishing her nipples in a gruesome testament of unrequited passion, he continued to trail down to her navel, then lower and lower… _

_"NO!" Kagome screamed as he neared her nether region. He sliced the knife through one side of her underwear and ripped the other side with his teeth to fully undress poor Kagome. She was crying hysterically, screaming at him to stop, but he didn't. He removed his clothes a separated her legs before forcing himself inside of her. She screamed even louder as she felt she was being ripped apart, straight down the middle. Blood was everywhere, from her stolen virginity and the several cuts she endured during her fight to being captured and brought to this hellhole. Kagome screamed so loud, she wore her voice out and it became raspy between sobs. Every violent thrust stole more and more of her soul. When he finished, he pulled out and sprayed her with his seed to humiliate her ever more. She just sobbed and stared down in shame as she hung, seemingly lifeless from the headboard her hands were bound to. He just laughed his sadistic laugh as he cupped her chin and brought her lifeless eyes to meet his malicious gaze. He took the knife and swiftly slashed her left eye, causing a hoarse scream to escape her lips. _

_"There. No you'll never be able to forget me. Every time you look in the mirror, you'll see this mark and remember you are mine. My little whore. Hahahaha" _

"NO!" Kagome shot up from the bed, drenched in sweat, breath unsteady and panicked, his dark laughter still ringing in her ears.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuayasha was immediately at her side trying to comfort her. He had gotten up for a second to get a glass of water when he heard her scream. She just turned into his chest and began to wail. He just embraced her and stroked her hair trying to comfort her. "It's ok, Kagome. No one's every going to touch you. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly. She continued to sob until, little by little, she began to calm down. She raised her hand and put it over her left eye to make sure it wasn't bleeding like it had in her dream. Why was she so cursed, she couldn't even escape her horrible past in her dreams… "Kagome?" Inuyasha noticed her touching her left eye. "That guy in the coffee shop today, that was Naraku wasn't it?" She just sobbed into his chest and gave a slight nod. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have killed him then and there." She just shook her head against his chest. "He will never hurt you again, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her from his chest so she would look him in the eye. "Do you trust me?" She whimpered and nodded. "Then believe me when I say I will die before he gets close to you again. He pulled her back to his embrace and rocked her lovingly until she cried herself back to sleep. He laid them down and held her close the entire night, never taking his eyes off of her just in case she had another bad dream. If her face was anything but peaceful, he would wake her before it got worse. He wasn't going to let her suffer anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Morning I Love you

**Chapter Seven:**

It had been two months since the Naraku sighting at the coffee shop and Kagome finally let herself breathe again. She and Inuyasha were better than ever. They still hung out everyday and they were the best of friends. The only time he was away from her was when she was with her friends. Everyone seemed to be getting submerged into their own relationships: Sango was always around Miroku, mainly because she wanted to make sure he wasn't cheating on her; Rin and Sesshomaru were still away on their mating honeymoon even though the ceremony had been a month ago; Ayame and Koga couldn't keep their hands off of each other and assumed just to stay in in an attempt to stifle their insatiable passions; Kirara and Shippo were finally over the lusty first period of mating but still had a hard time going a couple hours without each other. Kagome was happy for all of her friends; everyone but Rin, who was absent, made an effort to get together for coffee once a week. Kagome missed Rin terribly but she knew how happy her friends finally was and in turn that made her happy.

School was dragging by though keeping her busy. It wasn't easy trying to finish her degree on time but Kagome was determined to do so and move on with her life. She was sick of being stuck in the past; past relationships, past tragedies, past anything! She was sick of it holding her back. She had the best support system anyone could ask for: the Spice Girls and Inuyasha. The thought made Kagome giggle to herself.

It was early Saturday morning and the sun had just rising high enough to begin the day and bid dawn adue when Kagome's little giggle awoke Inuyasha. He looked up at her sleepily and smiled. They still weren't romantic with each other. Kagome said she wasn't ready and that was fine but she loved having him next to her when she slept. Inuyasha still didn't mind but he was getting to the point where he at least wanted to know how she felt.

"Good morning." She said softly as she smiled down at him.

"Good morning." He paused and took a breath. "Kagome, I have to ask you something?"

It was as if someone sent an electric current through Kagome; she froze with fear and anticipation as she awaited to hear the question she dreaded. She knew Inuyasha would want more soon and she didn't know if she was ready to give him that. "Sure… go ahead." What else could she say? No?

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" She let out the breath she was holding and relaxed. Her face melted from that of fear to that of warmth and kindness. She shook her head at him as if to say, 'no way.' "I'm serious. I'm not trying to brag or seem arrogant but I've woken up to a lot of women who I thought looked pretty good the night before and their morning-state… I'd be surprised every time I found the mirror intact in the bathroom because no way it wouldn't break when something like that stared into it." He laughed at himself and got a wicked look from Kagome, silently scolding his rudeness. "What I'm saying is you're so freaking beautiful in the mornings. You're so rested and relaxed and you smell incredible despite the fact you just woke up. Your hair might be out of place but it just looks natural and it makes me want to touch it even more. The way the sun hits you in the morning when it creeps through the window is my favorite though. Whether you're asleep or awake, it makes you glow radiant and I'm so lucky I'm the only one who gets to see that because I'd lose you in a heartbeat if anyone else could see you how I see you…"

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Her eyes were wide but not with fear; they were wide in awe. No one had every spoken to her that way; no one had every taken that much detail into account. No one had ever been able to insult most women's existence then compliment her all in the same rant. This man she had been sharing her bed with was amazing to say the least and she couldn't believe how much he made her feel despite her attempts to remain neutral.

"Oh, Inuyasha… I should have never let you into my bed." She smiled at him while she said this. "You've seen too much. I might have to kill you." He smiled back up at her; the kind of smile that transforms his face extending from his grin to his eyes to his forehead making all the laugh lines adorably visible.

His smile takes it down a couple notches but his eyes still spark with happiness, obviously reflecting how he's feeling. "Hey Kagome, can I tell you something and you not get mad at me?" She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Just promise cause I have to tell you. It's eating away at me."

"You can tell me anything, Inuyasha. I won't be mad. Well… I won't stay mad." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You're my best friend. So spill!"

He chuckled under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck expressing his anxiety. "Well…" He looked up and met her eyes, locking in their gaze before he continued. "I love you. And when I say that, I mean it to its fullest potential. I've never had such a strong connection with someone like what we have. I feel like my very soul is being pulled to you, like it's trying connect physically to yours. You're scent is my addiction and not in a creepy I-sniff-all-your-things-when-you're-gone kind of way, but being around you and near enough to smell you scent calms me to the core; it completes me. I'd drop everything and anything in a heartbeat for you; seriously just tell me and I'll do it. I know every dip and shadow of your face, every expression and the meaning behind it. I know how to tell the difference between your smiles, and I know how to read your eyes when your face gives nothing away. I'm never going to die in a drowning accident because the only thing I'll every let myself drown in is your eyes; they're deeper than a black hole I lose myself in them all the time. Honestly they haunt my dreams; like I see them when I close my eyes. I've already told you how beautiful I think you are; I mean come on, that's a given. I'm not trying to overwhelm you because I've felt this way from the beginning so I won't change, I promise. I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you and wait for the day you decide to give me a chance as anything more than a friend…" He took in her shocked expression thought a normal person wouldn't have noticed the slight widening of her eye. "I'm really not trying to put pressure on you, Kagome. I just felt like keeping this from you any longer would be like lying to you and believe me when I say I WILL NEVER lie to you, Kagome. I love you and I'm really not expecting you to say it back or anything but-"

"I love you." She said it so quickly as she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Just saying it took a thousand pounds off her shoulders. Inuyasha's eyes grew huge and smoldering with veneration as they seemed to shine an even brighter golden hue.

"Wha… What did you just say?" He gasped on bated breath.

"I love you." She smiled shyly at him. "You're the most sincere and sweet man I've ever met. When I'm in your arms, the world could fall apart around me and my life would still be perfect; I fell so safe. I may not have the same nose as you, but your scent is so familiar and solacing, I never want you out of range. I'm so in tune with you like we're connected by fate and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I've been stringing you along, but it's only my foolish self loathing that's keeping us apart intimately. It's so hard to let myself be happy sometimes, and with you, Inuyasha, I would never have another sad day as long as you were by my side." Her eyes pour out sanguineness tears that drip down like melting rays of sunshine and warmth. Inuyasha is speechless. He cups his hand to the side of her face and wipes away the tears with his thumb as he continues to gaze into her eyes. He slowly leans forward increasing the proximity between them until it was merely a breath away.

Electricity and warm spark and tingle on their lips that are so close yet not touching as they continue to stare at each other. At the same time, the slowly close their eyes as well as the gap between their lips and feel the rush and prodigious connection of love as their atmospheres cracked and the magnetic attraction of their love for one another could no longer be denied.

The tenderness of the kiss did not go unnoticed before it quickly deepened into one of a much more passionate nature. The sweet taste of Kagome's lips provokes Inuyasha to slide his tongue across Kagome's lower lip, causing her to gasp and allow him the access he seeks. They press against each other with impressive force. In one swift motion, Inuyasha snakes his arm around her waist and flips her so he's on top of her body, pressing her into the mattress; Kagome's hands act on their own accord as the thrust into his hair pulling him even more into her. His hands travel down her side, riding her curves like a surfer on swell, finding its resting place on her hip; his fingers dig into her skin as he pulls at her. Kagome's body rises and arches, feeling Inuyasha's erection pressing against her inner thighs. A breathless moan escapes her lips, and Inuyasha pulls back slightly to meet her gaze once again.

He's starting to see red and he can't let himself get lost in Kagome yet. She didn't know the extent of his love and commitment that came with it. Kagome looked up at him in awe as his eyes faded from slightly red to their golden glory.

"Kagome, I don't want to rush anything with you," he panted as his lungs desperately convulsed for air. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "This love comes with baggage and I'm scared you're not ready for that yet." Her hands moved from their tangles kingdom of hair at the back of his neck to cup his face and bring it back to meet her eyes.

"What baggage could possibly scare me away from you? It's you who should be scared, yet you won't run. After everything you've seen… all my flaws… my deep-seeded emotional baggage… I'm so fucked up, you know?" Tears threatened her eyes as Inuyasha brought up his hand to gently caress the side of her face with his index finger, trailing it down her cheek bone to land on her lips in a stifling effect.

"Kagome… I-"

Ding Dong

They both rapidly turned their heads towards the front door. Who on earth could be here? The scent hit Inuyasha's nose before he even got up. His eyes flashed red with anger as a low growl roared from his throat. "What the FUCK is he doing here?" Inuyasha leaped out of bed and sprang to the door violently throwing it open, somehow managing to not rip it off its hinges. "WHAT!?-"


	8. Chapter 8: The Shrine of Shikon

**Chapter Eight:**

Inuyasha looked left and right down the hallway but it was completely empty. The scent that lingered was unmistakable however. Narkau had been at Kagome's door. Inuyasha looked down to see a small gift box with a note attached. He picked it up and shut the door behind him, locking all of the extra locks. He leaned against the door and read the note:

_Kagome,_

_I've missed what's mine. I'll be getting it back soon, so don't worry. I know you've missed me. Here's a little reminder of our past so you don't forget who you belong too. _

_See You Soon…_

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and began to see red but Kagome's voice broke his mental brooding.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Who was at the door?" She stood in the doorway of her bedroom with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame. She looked uncomfortable and relaxed at the same time. Her eyes traveled from his down to the parcel in his hand. "What's that?"

"I don't really think you should see this." She gave him a confused look then slowly walked towards him.

"I can handle it, Inu."

"Kagome… I really don't think you can…" The pain in his voice was evident. Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat due to his ominous tone. She reached up and carefully took the note from the present. Skimming over it, her eyes grew wide with shock and tented with fear. She looked from the note to the present to the note again.

"I need to see what it is…" Her voice was soft; too soft. Inuyasha made no move to relinquish the package to her. She reached up and placed her hand on the lid, removing it just as carefully but not taking it from Inuyasha's grasp; she never broke eye contact until the lid was completely off. She looked down and her eyes seized with fear as her hand flew to cover her mouth and loud gasp that escaped her lips. She instantly took a lunge backwards at the sight of the box's contents. On a layer of cotton rests a broken necklace with a small round jewel, cracked and broken; dried blood caked the necklace chain tarnishing the silver. Kagome's eyes began to well with tears. "No…"

Inuyasha closed the box and tossed onto the couch as he lunged at Kagome to wrap her in his arms. "Shh… it's ok Kagome. You're ok. I know it was Naraku. His scent is stinking up the hallway."

"That's… the necklace… my grandfather gave me…" She panted in between sobs. "I was wearing the day… that day…" Kagome began to wail into Inuyasha's chest. He just held her tighter, trying to reassure her how safe she truly was as long as he was there. Despite her inconsolable and frightened state, Kagome knew this was true.

"Listen. We need to get you away from here. How about we go see your family for a week? While we're gone, I'm gonna get the guys to move your stuff to my place. I don't like that that bastard knows where you live."

Her eyes still spilling with tears, she gazed up at Inuyasha with a shocked look. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Moving in is a drastic step and I'm not sure I can cope with four guys…"

He smiled down at her. "Well, Shippo and Kirara stay at her place most of the time. I can give Kouga and Ayame your place to crash so that just leaves Miroku, who is always at Sango's, and trust me when I say the perv won't get near you or your stuff. His head can't take another concussion." He chuckled at the implication.

Kagome stared into his eyes, assessing the truth and sincerity behind it. She was weighing the pros and cons and Inuyasha definitely had a good idea. "Ok." She said quietly. A grin that split Inuyasha's face in two spread wide. He bent down and claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss, but withdrew quickly. He knew if he didn't keep their kisses short and sweet, they would be enthralled in the throws of passion, not being able to leave the bedroom any time soon. Plus, he didn't want to take advantage of Kagome's vulnerable state. He loved her too much to have their first time anything but perfect.

…

The trees were a green blur passing by out the passenger window of Inuyasha's red Ferrari. The further they got from the city, Kagome could feel herself slowly relax. The first hour, she hadn't taken her eyes off the passenger side mirror to see if anyone was following them; Inuyasha didn't have the most modest car after all. They had been driving for four hours now so only one more and she'd be able to see her family; Mom, Grandpa, Souta, and the Higurashi Shrine were definitely a sight for soar eyes. She wasn't sure when exactly she drifted off thinking of found memories.

"Kagome. Kagome, we're here. Wake up, love." Slowly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and the stone steps leading up to home were before her very eyes. A grin threatened to split her face in half as she hurriedly tried to open the car door. Inuyasha was already at the door by the time she figured out where the handle was and opened it for her. She leaped out of the car and ran up the step, not even worrying about the bags. Inuyasha followed her closely, smiling at how happy she was to be seeing her family.

As she jolted up the last step, panting from running up the stairs so quickly, she panned around the courtyard and drank in the all-too-familiar scenery. A shorter women stood with her back turned sweeping the pathway to main house; hearing Kagome's harsh breathing she turned to face the couple.

"Momma!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the woman. Mrs. Higurashi dropped the broom and ran to meet her daughter with open arsm.

"Kagome, my beautiful daughter! How've I've missed you!" They embraced each other tightly as tears of joy streamed down their faces. Mrs. Higurashi stepped back at arm's length keeping her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Let me look at you." She said with a smile as her eyes traced up and down her daughters form. "Oh, you're too skinny! But all is well considering you're finally here and in one piece! I've missed you so much!" With the last sentence, Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome back into a forceful embrace and sobbed, overwhelmed with joy of seeing her daughter for the first time in months.

"I've missed you so much, Momma! You just don't know." The door the house flung open and an old man came running out with sacred seals in his hands.

"Demon! Demon! Be careful you two! I'll protect you! Be gone Demon!" He began to throw the bits of paper at Inuyasha, who just stood there, slightly confused and unaffected by the old man's attempts.

"No, Gramps! Stop! He's with me!" She ran to intercept her grandfather's futile assault. "I'm sorry, where are my manors?" She turned to Inuyasha, who was taking off the sacred scrolls stuck to his face, and smiled at him. He looked so damn cute and innocent. "This is Inuyasha Tasho. Inuyasha, this is my mom, Hyyumi and my grandfather, Yoto." Kagome's mother stepped up to give him a warm hug.

"Welcome to our home, Inuyasha! It's so nice to meet you." Grandpa just stood back giving Inuyasha a suspicious look. He leaned down to whisper into Kagome's ear.

"What are you doing with a demon? Are you bewitched?" Kagome giggled and before she could respond, Inuyasha, hearing Gramps' words with his demon ears, replied for her.

"I'm her boyfriend." Kagome gasped slightly and her grandfather fell face first in shock only to momentarily regain his composure. Though Kagome knew they had something between them, she was shocked but relieved when he announced 'boyfriend' as his title to her. She smiled at him warmly. _Well, it's good to know where we stand. Why do I have these giant butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden?_

Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome as he listened to her heart rate pick up pace and forcefulness. Her reaction to his words warmed his heart.

"Kagome, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! How wonderful! Please, you two, come in! Let me make you some tea." Mrs. Higurashi said as she led the couple into the house.

Inuyasha looked around once they got inside the house. The living room was quaint; light green couch and love seat, pale pink rug, dark wooden coffee table and end table with a simple cream lamp resting on it. It kind of looked like the pieces were bought all at separate times and just put into the room but somehow they came together to make it feel homey. Every doorway was lined with ancient Japanese fans. It was an odd touch but it seemed like they were everywhere. Behind the couch were a set of stairs and along the wall tons of family photos lining the wall up to the second floor. Before he could explore and look at all of them, Kagome grabbed his attention and pulled him into the kitchen where here mother was fixing tea. The kitchen was just as quaint as the living room. Because he grew up with money, all of his furniture and rooms were finished pieces of art basically; nothing felt homey, just expensive. The only thing he had ever appreciated money for was his bed; one of the most expensive mattresses in the world and so worth it, yet Inuyasha had been ignoring his bed to sleep in Kagome's. Being in her home made his thoughts run free as they traced the differences in her life and his as well as the way they fit together perfectly.

The teapot whistled and Mrs. Higurashi poured the tea for them as she joined them at the table and began to chat with Kagome. Inuyasha just sat back and watched, admiring the similarities between the two women from their hand gestures that went along with their words or the light behind their eyes. Inuyasha was captivated by them so, he almost didn't realize they were talking to him for a couple minutes.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked how you two met, dear." Mrs. Higurashi repeated. He flushed. _What do I say? A bar? Kagome, help me._ Just when Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, not sure of what exactly he was going to say, Kagome interjected and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"We actually met through our friends. You see, he lives with three other guys and they're all dating Sango, Ayame, and Kirara, and his brother and Rin started dating not that long ago. They're so cute." Kagome explained with a smile. "Anyway, when the girls and I were out one night, the boys met up with us and Inuyasha was with them. We got to know each other pretty well and here we are." She smiled at Inuyasha. Sure, she had left out the part about them hating each other for the first couple of years and night he had to take her home because she was so drunk or the fact that he saved her life when she drank too much or the fact that he slept with her every night because she had crazy ex-stalkers; she would, however, eventually explain why she was here. As if on cue:

"That's lovely you two. Fate has its ways, doesn't it? Well, not that I don't love seeing you, my sweet, but what are you doing here? I thought you'd call or something, especially since it's a school day." Kagome's smile faded and she looked down at her hands that rested on the table in front of her. Inuyasha reached up and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let her know he was there for support. She took a deep breath before looking up at her mother and answering the question at hand.

"Well… I'm having some issues at my apartment. It's not safe there for me right now. Inuyasha thought it best to get away for awhile and when we get back, I'm swopping living space with one of Inuyasha's roommates, just to be sure."

"Wait, wait. What kind of issues are so bad that it isn't safe for you? And just to be clear, you're moving in with Inuyasha, a boy I'm meeting for the first time today?" Kagome gulped. Her mother was one tough cookie. Perhaps she should have left out the part about her moving in with Inuyasha.

"Please trust me when I say she's only moving in so I can protect her. My intentions are nothing but honorable with your daughter, but I won't have her somewhere where she can be harmed because we're apart. She'll have her own room so we're not living in sin so to speak." Kagome's mother just arched an eye brow at him when he spoke, not saying a word before turning back to her daughter for conformation.

Kagome met her gaze, the looked down at her hands again, only needing to say one word to bring everything together to make her mother understand. "Naraku."

Kagome's mother gasped loudly and threw her hand over her mouth. She was the only one in the family who knew of the monstrosities that vermin did to her daughter and she was the one who forced their family to move away with threats of going public, thought Kagome would never in her life do such a thing. She just wanted Naraku gone.

After a brief moment and the tears in her eyes subsided without falling, Kagome's mom removed her hand from over her mouth and gently placed it onto her daughter's shoulder. She glanced over at Inuyasha and gave him a weak smile and a slight nod before turning back to Kagome. "He looks like he'll take good care of you, Kagome. I know you're strong, but I'm glad you have someone who cares for you so that he's willing to protect you. I'm proud of you for being this brave. Lord knows, three years ago, you would've been in a ball for a week at least." She looked at her daughter with concern and pride all in the same gaze before getting up from the table and throwing her arms around her. Kagome let out soft sobs and a few tears before taking a deep breath and patting her mother on the shoulder to let her know she was actually ok. Kagome's mom pulled away and sat back in her seat. "Well I'm glad that you're ok and I'm glad you're here. Let's not dwell on all this negative though." She picked up the tea pot and refreshed Kagome and Inuyasha's tea. Kagome slowly sipped and took another deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you Momma. Where's Souta? I want him to meet Inuyasha." She smiled and turned to her love. "Fair warning though, he's going to try and touch your ears." Inuyasha's ears went flat to match the look of dismay on his face. Kagome giggled.

"He'll be home from school soon, and he's going to go bonkers when he sees you. He's missed his sister dearly." She took a sip of her tea. Just then the front door flew open with a bang and hurried footsteps were heard on their way to the kitchen.

"MOM! DID YOU SEE THAT AWESOME CAR PARKED IN FRONT OF THE SHRINE?!" Came a little voice, loud and excited. The door to the kitchen slid open with a fury to reveal a small boy with short black hair and the same beautiful eyes as Kagome. He saw Inuyasha first and took a step back, startled. Then, his eyes shifted to see his sister getting up from her chair with a smile so big, it took up half of her face. "KAGOME!" the child wailed as he practically jumped from across the room and into his sister's arms. "Oh I've missed you so much!" he said as he began to sob uncontrollably into Kagome's chest.

"Hey Souta, don't cry! I've missed you too squirt." She said softly as she stroked his back to calm him. Once he had his breathing under control he stepped back and whipped his nose with his sleeve before smiling up at his big sister. Then his eyes shifted to Inuyasha, still sitting at the table. "Oh, Souta, I'm sorry. How rude of me. This is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stuck out his hand to shake Souta's. "What's up?" Souta, with a wide eyes expression lightly shook the half demon's hand, saying nothing. His eyes were focused on the dog ears atop his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned his head down for the little boy to stroke his ears. _Might as well get this out of the way sooner than later,_ he thought to himself. Souta reached up and grabbed hold of the ears so tightly Inuyasha let out a small yelp. Souta eased up and rubbed the ears in awe. Inuyasha pulled his head back and smirked at the kid as Souta smiled back. "So you like my car I take it?" Inuyasha said in a prideful tone. Souta nodded vigorously. "Maybe you're mom will let me take you for a ride around the block."

Souta gasped. "That would be awesome!" He turned to his mother. "Can I, Mom, Can i?!" She looked at him from the corner of her eye before sighing and nodding her head. "YAY! Come on! LET'S GO!" He said as he snatched Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him out of his seat.

"Don't drive too fast Inuyasha." Their mother chided.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry. We'll just go around the block then he can help me bring in Kagome's bag." The waved as the eager child continued to drag the half demon out the front door. The women turned back to each other and sipped their tea.

"He seems nice," her mother muttered before drawing her cup to her lips once again.

"He is. He's saved me more than you'll ever know, Momma."

"So you two are serious?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Does he love you?"

Kagome smiled to herself. "Yes ma'am, he does. Very much. I trust him with my life and my heart. It's very different for me, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear that. He seems very protective and supportive. He's definitely not like that other boys you've dated. Do you love him? I mean, really love him?"

Kagome nodded as he smile widened. "Yes ma'am, I do. More than I ever thought I could love someone. It's taken me by surprise truthfully. I didn't like him at all when we first met, but he's grown on me to where I can't imagine being without him. I guess that's what love does though." She took another sip of tea.

"Good. You need someone like him. I'm happy for you." She set her cup on the table and poured herself another glass before continuing. "So, you moving into his apartment… are you ready for that? Or is it as nonchalant as he made it out to be?"

"I was a little taken aback by it, but it is the best thing for my situation. As far as living with him… I'd have to say I'm thrilled. It's the next step and I'm ready to take it with him. I'm ready without a doubt."

Her mother smiled at her. "So once the threat is gone, you won't want to move back into your place?" She was down right grinning at her daughter now.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'll be ready for his roommates to move out." She giggled. The two continued to talk about everything else that's been going on in Kagome's life and how happy she was compared to the last time they'd been able to visit. They talked about her mother's life and how everything had been going at the shrine.

"I chased Muso away with a broom a few days ago. He was trying to talk to Souta." He mother said matter-of-factly. Kagome dropped her cup, but before it could shatter, Inuyasha caught it and put it back on the table.

"Who's Muso?" He asked, not angry but concerned by Kagome's reaction. She was wide eyes and frozen still. "Kagome?" He knelt down and put wrapped her hands in his. She shook herself out of shock and looked down at him, eyes still wide. Finally she got a hold of herself and her gaze turned apologetic.

"He was friends with Naraku. He's no one important but no one I want to be near." She turned to her mom. "What did he want?"

"He was asking Souta where you had moved too, where you worked, where you went to school; all your basic interrogation questions. Souta answered the first two before I got to them. I was going to call you but it slipped my mind. I didn't think anything bad would come but apparently, I should have known better. I'm sorry dear."

"It's ok, Momma. At least we know now. Well, Inuyasha, it doesn't look like we can stay her for very long. Muso's probably reporting to Naraku, but I don't understand why. Why after all this time is he coming after me?" She was so confused.

"He probably finally figured out where I hid the jewel." Her grandfather's voice chimed in from across the room. He was leaning against the doorway with a look of guilt on his face.

"What jewel, Gramps?" Kagome asked.

"The Shikon no Tama. You are the rightful guardian heir." Kagome looked him perplexed. Then it hit her.

"You mean the necklace you gave me when I was 15? He took that already and he's given it back…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to explain any other details because her grandfather didn't know the extent of her tragedy all those years ago; he only thought she was attacked.

"It was a fake to throw anyone who was after it off the trail. I never meant for you to get hurt. That's why I told you only to wear it on special occasions. I knew if I told you then, you would never speak to me again. I'm truly sorry, Kagome." She could feel Inuyasha's anger boiling behind her. Without turning to him, she reached up and grabbed his hand, instantly calming him down.

"It's not your fault, Gramps. You couldn't have known. But where is the real jewel and why does he want it?"

"A lot of evil doers seek the power of the jewel, Kagome. It's why it must remain hidden. But if he's come after you again, he must have figured out where it is." The old man looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath before continuing. "When you were born, your father and I thought it best to hide it where no one would look. We combined our spiritual powers to put it in you left eye. To get it out, you'd need a priestess with exceptional spiritual powers. But who would work for the monster?" Inuyasha started shaking in rage at the thought of someone extracting the jewel from Kagome's eye. He would kill anyone he came near her.

"It's ok Inuyasha." She said softly. He realized she was stroking his hand and looking up at him. He must have looked frightening because everyone else had taken some distance from him.

"No one's going to get near Kagome. As long as she's with me, they won't get anywhere close. I can promise you that!" He growled. Everyone nodded in his direction.

"You should stay the night but I don't want you here too long. Naraku could come looking for you and we don't want anyone else in danger. Inuyasha is more than capable of taking care of you but asking him to protect three more is just insane. Besides, I can do a little something with a fan." Her mother explained with a small smile as she got up from the table to take the tea pot to the sink, bumping Kagome playfully in the process. It was true. Her mother had incredible priestess powers when she got her hands on a fan. It's why they lined every doorway.

"Oh, I know Momma. I know." She brought her cup to the sink along with Inuyasha's. "And we'll rest for the rest of the day and leave in the morning." She turned to Inuyasha. "And do you have anything less obvious we can drive?" She giggled. He put his fist under his chin and his stance was that of the Thinker. Kagome laughed even harder. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think I can find something. I need to go into town really quick and since you're obvious safe here, you should stay. I won't be gone long." He stood and embraced her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, then another on her forehead. "Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I mean it. I don't even want to think about possibly losing you, my love." Kagome turned bright red and smiled lovingly back at the overly protective and worrisome half demon that had her heart. She nodded and agreed and he left quickly through the front door.

She watched him go with a hand placed over her heart. Oh how she loved that man. "Kagome." Her grandfather's voice brought her back into reality. "Why don't you help me around the shrine for a bit. It might take you mind off of all this nonsense." She agreed and followed him and Souta outside.

Inuyasha was back within an hour. As he conquered the last step of the shrine, he surveyed the courtyard that lay before him. Under the tallest oak tree he could see, Kagome sat staring at the sky with the most peaceful look on her face. It made Inuyasha's heart warm all over. She took in a deep breath and leaned against the tree trunk, closing her eyes, as Inuyasha made his way to her. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her knee. Expecting her to be startled and lash out at him, he had his arm shielding his face, but she didn't even flinch.

"I can tell when you're near now. It's like a piece of my heart that was missing returned to make it whole again." She opened her eyes as she turned her head to gaze into those golden orbs she loved so much. "I love you."

Inuyasha could have sworn he melted before her very eyes. Her voice was music to his ears and those three words were his favorite song. "And I love you, Kagome." He smiled down at her before leaning to kiss her forehead. "You know everything's going to be alright. Naraku's never going to touch you. I swear on it."

"It's ok Inuyasha. Don't make promises you can't keep. I believe you'll do you best to protect me, but if he does manage to get to me, I don't want you to beat yourself up about. Just save me, like you always do." She just smiled at him like she was telling him a happy story.

"I'm not going to break that promise to you, Kagome. As long as you're with me, he won't get you. I promise." She just nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. She at least said what she needed to say so she wouldn't argue with him. The sky was such an incredible blue today; not a cloud in the sky.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" She spoke softly; Inuyasha nodded. "I always feel so at peace under this tree. I don't know why, I just do. It's my favorite part of home."

"I could tell. Your scent is all over this tree. How did you climb it is what I want to know." She giggled.

"I got a scarf out one day when I was seven and threw around the tree. I shimmed up until I reached the top branch and it was the most beautiful view I have ever seen. The air was so clean and fresh; I realized I've been breathing garbage compared to that air. It was a great idea… until I couldn't get down and my mom had to call the fire department." They laughed together and it felt really good considering all the stress of the past couple of days.

They were laughing one second, then the next Inuyasha had scooped her into his arms and jumped into the incredibly tall tree. She let out a shriek before realizing his intensions. Once on the sturdiest branch, they gazed out onto the horizon. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face lit up like Christmas in a billionaire's home. Her eyes were filled with happiness and hope and promise for tomorrow; the light behind them glowed with a new found intensity. Her smile could light up Tokyo itself if a power shortage should occur. She was absolutely breathtaking. _Kagome was right_ he thought_. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen._


	9. Chapter 9: Our Home

**Chapter Nine:**

As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the city in his new, black Audi, a sense of dread swept through her. Inuyasha heard her breathing change and reached over to cup her knee with his free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze to bring her out of her pessimistic thoughts.

"Kagome, you're gonna be fine. Please stop worrying. I have another surprise for you by the way." He smiled a devious smile as he removed his hand from her knee to shift gears. Kagome didn't reply, she just looked at him from the corner of her eye trying to assess his giddy demeanor. _What is he up to?_ She thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later, they passed by her apartment building, and when Kagome thought he was going to stop and pull into his own building, he passed it too. She watched the building go past before turning towards Inuyasha and cocking her head to the side.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

His devious grin just spread wider. "You'll see." She scoffed and crossed her arms, turning to look straight ahead and pout. They drove for a few more blocks before he turned down an ally way that lined the back of a row of houses. He pulled into the driveway of the third house down. Now, Kagome was really confused. She was about to ask him where they were, but as she turned to speak, he sealed her lips with his own. Kagome relaxed in the beautiful moment of passionate contact as she pressed herself into him and gasped to allow his tongue access. He gladly plunged inside her mouth to explore its depths as if searching for the slightest way he could convey even more love and desire than he already was. The mood of the kiss went from loving to deep and passionate in a heartbeat. The scent of arousal engulfed the car, causing Inuyasha to groan in pleasure. He internally slapped himself as he pulled away panting. Kagome's chest was rising and falling rapidly as her breathing matched his; a boiling, burning fire ignited at the apex of her legs much to her surprise. _How can I kiss do that to me?_ She thought as she tried to catch her breath.

The lust the fogged Inuyasha's eyes cleared and he smiled down at her. "Come on before I lose control." He hopped out of the car and rushed around to open her door for her. She gingerly stepped out, her thoughts reeling back to the place in question.

"Inuyasha, where are we?" He grabbed her hand and smiled as he dragged her up the steps of the porch and to the back door. It was a tall, skinny, three storied white house with a wrap-around porch and white wicker rocking chairs with blue cushions on the back porch. From the back, it looked like a quaint little home; she instantly loved it, but who's house was this?

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a different set of keys than around his car keys. He fumbled through the different ones until he pulled out a single gold key and placed it in the door. He unlocked the door, opened it then extended his arm ushering Kagome to go in and check it out. She stood still just looking at him with a quizzical look. Slowly, but surly, she stepped into the house. The first room was a kitchen, simple enough. Plenty of counter space covered in granite, a stainless steel front refrigerator with a matching stove and microwave. All the appliances were brand new. The sink was also stainless steel with two sides and very deep. Kagome walked over to it to look out the window above it. Through the translucent white curtains that were pulled to the side, Kagome could see the side yard; a single oak tree with a tire swing hanging from it stood close to the wooden privacy fence that lined the property. She shook herself from the daydreams of children playing happily in the picturesque setting to turn back to Inuyasha. She opened her for Inuyasha to speak first.

"Yeah. This is where we live now. I actually bought the block out so we'd know all out neighbors." He flashed a beautiful, big, loving smile as her eyes softened without losing their curiosity. "Come on. Look around." He reached out his hand and she crossed the room to place hers in it, allowing him to pull her through each room. There was a on open space where a bar rested on the other side of the kitchen, connecting the open space of the doorway that led to living room. She was happy to see her couch and a matching recliner with a much nicer coffee table and end tables than her own positioned in front of large entertainment system with a huge flat screen TV. He pulled her towards the stairs, but instead of ascending them just yet, they walked through the doorway beside them to reveal a spacious den with more couches and chairs positioned around a fireplace. As they continued to walk, she couldn't help the daydream the turned the room into a Christmas scene; the fireplace glowing as several stockings hung overhead, the tree twinkling with numerous presents stuffed underneath it and faint childish laughter ringing in her ears. Inuyasha's voice brought her back to reality once again. "This was all spur of the moment decorating so if you want to change anything, feel free." He smiled at her as the entered another room with a huge mahogany dinning room table under a crystal chandelier. It was quite lavish, contrasting their humble abode. They continued to walk through another doorway and were in the kitchen again. "And now the upstairs," Inuyasha announced proudly as he pulled her to the staircase.

They walked up the wooden steps to the second story. It was a carpeted hallway with several doors lining the way. Inuyasha opened each one to reveal three bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms had Kagome's bed in it, and a look of disappointment flashed over her face briefly; not too briefly for Inuyasha to miss it. "This isn't your room, it's just where I put your bed. I know you like it and all, but my bed's way more comfortable. You'll see." He grinned as he finished showing her to two hall closets and laundry room before opening the final door to reveal another set of stairs. He escorted her up them after flicking on the light switch. Before reaching the top, he stopped and turned to her. "Close your eyes," he said, a look a excitement in his eyes.

"What are you up too?" Kagome asked with a smile as she complied to his demand. He led her up the remaining steps carefully. Kagome tried to listen intently to pick up any clues but it was fairly silent. She heard a door open once they had stopped climbing, and suddenly, Inuyasha was behind her with his hands over her eyes, using his chest to gently push her forward into the room.

"You ready?" She nodded, frantic to see what the surprise was. "Ok. I hope you like it." He released his hands' hold over her eyes. "Open," he breathed into her ear. Her eyes shot open to take in her surroundings. She gasped at the beauty. The room what mostly white; beautiful paintings lined the walls, spaced out perfectly symmetrical. The bed was directly across from the door; it was massive and covered with a big black comforter that was begging Kagome to come to it, it looked so comfortable. She ignored the bed's plea and gazed around the room more. Two black side tables framed the bed and a black ottoman rested at the end. To the left of the bed was a set of doors, glass in the center, revealing a small balcony beyond them. There was a black dresser on the left wall; a matching chest-of-drawers next to it. On the right wall, two doors were closed in the corner and black vanity rested perfectly in the center. On the same wall as the door, there was a black entertainment system with a TV resting inside it. Kagome stepped further into the room, speechless. She turned to Inuyasha with faint tears brimming her eyes.

"It's perfect," she whispered as he stepped closer to her. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Perfect," she repeated, even softer than before.

"I'm glad you like it. If you wanna change anything, feel free. A lot of this stuff was in my old room and the rest of the furniture matched so what the hell." He chuckled. "Come on. I think you'll like the bathroom." He pulled her to the door on the right hand side of the vanity. He opened it to reveal a bathroom straight out of the Greek god's palace. It was white marble, with two sinks and a huge mirror. There was a jecuzzi tub in the right corner and a shower next to it. There was another door that was open revealing where the toilet was, along with another sink. The walls were all mirrors, causing Kagome to see herself in at least twenty different angles. She shook her head in awe.

"You're right. I like it. Actually," she turned to face him, "I love it." He smiled and ushered her out of the bathroom to show off the walk-in closet that was the door on the left side of the vanity. All her clothes had already been moved and it looked like some new ones had been added. She smiled seeing her clothes on one side and Inuyasha's on the other. He had really outdone himself. She beamed up at him with a smile that could light up all of Tokyo for a year it was so bright. "You're truly something, you know that?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a sweet, short kiss of gratitude on his lips. He breathed in her scent as it relaxed him so.

"I'm glad you like it. I felt like we needed a bit more a change than just you moving into _my_ apartment. This place is _ours._" He leaned down and kissed her again. He could feel happiness radiating from her, which made him all the more happy in return. She moved slightly from his embrace and grabbed his hand as she headed towards the balcony.

"I want to see the view. Then the front of the house." She giggled at the thought of not knowing what her own house looked like from the front. They stepped outside to be met with a cool rush of fresh air that whipped around them as a gentle breeze brushed their skin. It was a beautiful day today. She stepped up to the railing and looked out at the suburban streets below. The houses around them looked to be the same design as theirs, but they were each unique in a way. Some only had a small front porch, others didn't have a balcony. Kagome looked down at their yard to see another big oak tree standing alone on the right side of the walkway that she could only guess led to the front door. She turned back to Inuyasha, taking in the balcony before meeting his eyes. Two blue Adirondack chairs sat high enough for one to see over the balcony but not tall enough to see anything below; a small, round glass table sat in between them. Kagome smiled Inuyasha as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back inside; she giggled whole heartily as she wiggled in a playful attempt to get down.

He closed the door to the balcony with his foot and threw Kagome onto the bed. She squealed with laughter as she landed on the cushiony surface. She propped herself up with her hands and the blanket that had been calling her name caressed her palm, confirming her previous suspicions of how comfortable it was going to be; the mattress was also kindly supporting Kagome's backside as if explaining how right Inuyasha was about his bed being more comfortable.

Inuyasha pulled his shoes off and stepped up to the side of the bed Kagome's feet tangled off of; he slowly removed her shoes and cast them on the floor next to his own. One knee was placed on the bed between Kagome's legs, followed by one hand, then the other, then the other knee as he slowly crawled on top of her to be inches away from her face. The look in his eyes lit a fire in the pit of Kagome's stomach as her body began to crave his touch, his embrace, his kiss… him. She raised her right hand to gentle brush his cheek as it moved to cradle his face in her palm before sliding to the back of his head and pulling him into one of their unforgettable, undeniable kisses. The feel of his soft lips against hers sent electricity crackling through her body like lightening had struck them both. Her other hand joined to tangle her fingers into his hair as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss. He lowered her back to the bed as his hands began to trace her sides, one stopping at her hip, the other moving up and down her slowly. He didn't want to push Kagome too far but his beast was growing excited as his pants became tighter in the front. He broke the kiss to allow her some air as he placed of trail of light kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, the side of her neck, stopping at the spot where her neck meets her shoulder to suckle and nip, causing her body to shiver with delight as a low moan escaped her lips. He was about to move further and allow his hands to begin to work on her breast when the doorbell rang, shattering their moment. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha raised up from where he rested on top of Kagome.

"Our friends are here to welcome us to the neighborhood," he said with a disappointing tone. She giggled at his obvious frustration, though she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

"Wait, what do you mean 'welcome us to the neighborhood?'" Kagome asked.

"I told you, I bout out this row of houses. Now Sango and Miroku live to the right of us, Kirara and Shippo live to the left, Sesshomaru and Rin live across the street, and Koga and Ayame live to the right of them. Well Sesshomaru's not too happy about living somewhere so small but he agreed to it when Rin begged him." Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, and Sango's little brother and some of his friends live next to her. She wanted to be able to keep them in check when they throw their freshman parties." He chuckled loudly at the thought of the young kids trying to buy alcohol and impress girls fresh out of high school.

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise and excitement. She threw herself at Inuyasha, tackling him to the floor as she squealed with delight. "THIS IS AWESOME! I was a little upset at not living as close to them anymore when you wanted me to live with you but now I can see them whenever I want! Oh, thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!"

He laughed as he tightened his hold around her and rolled her over on the floor so he was on top of her again. "Anything to make you happy and keep you safe, Kagome." He leaned down and began to kiss her when the doorbell rang once again. He groaned as he lifted himself off the ground and helped her up. They raced each other down the stairs; Inuyasha cheated when he slid down the banister but him falling to the ground with a crash made Kagome feel better. She swung the door open still giggling at Inuyasha's goofy misfortune and was greeted by her four best friends, their men still standing in the yard.

They squealed and tackled Kagome as a whole, all five of them landing on Inuyasha who was trying to get up from his fall. A load thud could be heard from the street and after the high pitched shrieks of the girls had settled, the men calmly came inside.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys! How awesome is this?!" Kagome exclaimed as she led her friends inside to sit in the living room. Inuyasha was rubbing his head as he and the guys walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and escape their squealing better halves.

"I know! It's so freaking awesome! We always said we wanted to live next door to each other!" Sango beamed.

"I know! If only Inuyasha knew about your plan to have a swimming pool spread over both your backyards." Rin laughed.

"Really," Kirara agreed.

"We'll have to see what we can do about that." Kagome smiled wickedly at her best friend.

"Indeed. Don't forget I get the diving board end."

The girls just laughed together and caught up with their lives since the last time they had seen each other. The men watched from the kitchen at the entertaining display that was the female nature.

"So you're getting a pool, brother?" Sesshomaru smirked at the girls ridiculous planning. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"We'll see." He took a sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off Kagome. He immediately lost himself in his thoughts of how much he cared about this girl. She was all he could see when he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was unnerved unless she was right there. Is this really what love was? It felt more like an obsession.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice brought him out of his cloud of thought.

"What?"

"I asked you how you two have been. Sessh said you weren't mated yet." Miroku asked before sipping his coffee.

"So what?" Inuyasha defended.

"So are you planning on mating?" Koga asked.

"Yes, are you? I know you didn't make a separate bedroom for her." Sesshomaru so smugly added.

"I did."

"No. You didn't. You have guest bedrooms but her clothes are in your room. I know. I put them there." Sesshomaru stated flatly. Inuyasha cut him a glare through narrowed eyes.

"We haven't talked about it yet. She's not ready."

"You haven't even brought it up?!" Shippo whispered rather loudly. He was shocked at all the trouble Inuyasha had gone through to possibly be turned down by Kagome. "What are you gonna do when she says no?"

Inuyasha's eyes developed a coldness comparable to Sesshomaru's as he glared at Shippo. In fact, if you couldn't tell they were brothers before, you definitely saw it through this look. "She won't say no. I hope not at least. Anyway, she's going through some things and I'm not trying to spring this on her to have even more on her plate so just drop it." He let out a small growl to let the fox demon know he was overstepping his bounds.

"Still, you should talk to her about it. Your beast is going to get anxious soon and if it accidentally takes over because it can't take anymore, it could hurt Kagome. Have you thought about that?" Sesshomaru always knew best, dammit. Inuyasha looked down at his feet, contemplating his half brother's words.

"I'll talk to her about it soon. Now get off my back!" Inuyasha snapped at the group. Before Sesshomaru could retort with another snide comment, commotion from the living room interrupted their discussion.

"YOU PERVERT!"

*CRASH*

They looked up to see Miroku was unconscious on the floor with a seething Sango standing over him. His face was red and swollen on one side and the smug bastard had a smile on his face. Somehow, he had slipped into the living room to grope his girlfriend's posterior and was now suffering the consequences.

"OOO he makes me so mad! Can't take him anywhere I swear!" Sango had steam coming out of her ears. "I better get him home before he wakes up and has to face the wrath of someone other than me." She grabbed his foot and started dragging him towards the door.

"Yeah we should be going. We need to get dinner started." Ayame chimed in as Koga came walking out of the kitchen with the rest of the men. Everyone decided to take their leave to give Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time to enjoy their house.

"Ok guys. I'm glad you stopped by. Don't be a stranger." Kagome grinned as she waved from her front door. Once everyone was gone, she closed it and turned around to find Inuyasha. He was still in the same spot in the kitchen from when he was chatting with the guys earlier. He was staring into space, lost in thought.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called as she waved her hand in front of his face. The fog over his golden pools lifted as he shook himself back into reality.

"I'm sorry, you same something Kagome?"

"What's on you mind? You're thinking so deeply, it must be important." He set his cup on the counter and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on it as he slightly swayed, enjoying the feel of her warmth.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me." Though he couldn't' see her face for her head being tucked under his chin, he felt her frown. She pushed back slightly to look up into his eyes to search for the answer to her question or whether or not he was lying maybe?

"Talk to me please," she pleaded as she tried her best to convince him with her determined eye contact. Like always, he got lost in the incredibly deep chocolate pools. With a long sigh he looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at her, smiling slightly though his eyes evoked a sadness of some type.

"It's nothing I want to bother you with right now. You have enough on your plate you know." He hoped that answer would deter her from further questioning.

"Inuyasha," she warned. Well, this is Kagome they were talking about. Of course she wouldn't give up easily on this one.

"Fine." He had to phrase this very gently so she didn't freak out and try to push him away like she always did when she felt cornered. "Don't worry, it's nothing that needs to be handled right now. In fact, I figure even if you say yes, it'll be a LONG time before you decide you want too, I guess I'm just contemplating the possibility that you might… what I'm trying to say is will you… I mean… Ugh!" So much for perfect phrasing Inuyasha you doof. "You know I love you right?" he asked a little too tersely as his frustration got the better of him. She gave him a confused look as to why he was pointing out the obvious. She nodded her head in compliance, though. "And you love me, right?" His voice was softer this time, sweeter. Her eyes softened and a smile graced her lips as she nodded again. "That's basically what I'm thinking about. Just, how far do you want our love to go in time?" he asked in almost a whisper as his eyes bore into her, searching for any hint of fear or rejection or doubt. He was surprised when he saw sadness. "No! I mean, I just want to know how you feel because I could do this forever, for the rest of our days, and-" she silenced him with a her index finger pressed to his lips. Her secret smile was back and she looked up at him with all-knowing eyes.

"Inuyasha Tasho, are you asking me if I would want to be your mate? Hypothetically of course." She smiled at him to let him know the teasing in her voice wasn't mocking but playful. He stared back at her, wide eyed and holding his breath as he nodded ever so slightly. "Well, if you were to ask such a question, I would probably, hypothetically, accept whole-heartedly." His mouth stretched into a genuine smiled beneath her finger as his laugh-lines appeared and his eyes squinted with excitement. He playfully bit her finger before taking her face in between his hands and kissing her passionately in _their _kitchen. He had been searching for her his entire life, and now that he had her, he wasn't ever going to let go. He was head over heels in love with Kagome Higurashi, and it felt good.


End file.
